


Utopia

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - World War II, Drama, Multi, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Elokuussa 1945 kaikki on ohi eikä mikään ole vielä alkanut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tämän tarinan kirjoittaminen on ollut aika hurjaa, koska en ole pitkään aikaan (ja tällä tarkoitan kymmentä vuotta) kirjoittanut tai edes juuri lukenut näistä hahmoista, ja koska toinen maailmansota on kaikessa kamaluudessaan tosi mielenkiintoinen kohta historiaa ja sitten kuitenkin myös täynnä yksityiskohtia joita olen kovasti koettanut googlailla, mutta sanokaa ihmeessä jos bongaatte asiavirheitä.
> 
> Tämä tarina taitaa alkaa vähän melankolisissa tunnelmissa, mutta lupaan että tämä on loppujen lopuksi myös omalla tavallaan aika onnellinen tarina!

Yöllä hän heräsi siihen että mikään ei ollut pielessä. Hän nousi hiljaa sängystä ja vilkaisi sitten taakseen, mutta Harry makasi omalla puolellaan suu raollaan ja silmät kiinni ja hengitti vakaasti niin että rintakehä nousi ja laski vähän nuhjuisen pyjaman alla. Välillä hän mietti miten ihmeessä Harry pystyi nukkumaan. Varmasti sen olisi pitänyt mennä toisin päin.  
  
Hän veti vähän huojuvan pinnatuolin ikkunan eteen niin hiljaa kuin osasi, ja sitten hän odotti. Mitään ei tietenkään tapahtunut. Kadulla liikkui silloin tällöin joku ihminen, ikkunoista näkyi valoa, jostain hyvin kaukaa kuuli miten joku lauloi, ehkä humalassa vaikka oli keskiviikkoilta. Hän nojasi kyynärpäät polviin ja painoi nenänsä lähelle ikkunaa, josta kyllä veti inhottavasti. Sydän hakkasi vähän liikaa, vaikka kukaan ei ollut tulossa. Hänestä tuntui että silloin aiemmin, kun hän oli seissyt valonheittimen vieressä pimeässä äänettömässä kaupungissa, hänen sydämensä oli ollut aivan hiljaa.  
  
”Ginny?”  
  
Hän nielaisi ja veti nenänsä kauemmas lasista, nosti oikean reiden vasemman päälle ja nojasi pinnatuolin selkään. Hän olisi tarvinnut jonkun tekosyyn. Harry oli ollut kotona kaksi viikkoa, ja ainakin neljästi hän oli herättänyt pojan yöllä tällä tavalla, tuijottamalla ulos ikkunasta ja miettimällä miksi mitään ei tapahtunut.  
  
”Mene nukkumaan”, hän sanoi ja hymyili. Harry tuijotti häntä sotkuisen tukan alta vakavilla silmillä. Ilmeisesti hymy ei ollut onnistunut kovin hyvin. Hän yritti uudestaan, ja nyt Harry painoi hitaasti päänsä takaisin tyynyyn ja käänsi hänelle selkänsä.  
  
Hän istui jalat ristissä tuolilla ja yritti pysyä mahdollisimman vakaasti paikoillaan, jotta tuoli ei narisisi, jotta Harry ei heräisi, jotta hänen ei tarvitsisi uudestaan miettiä mitä hän sanoisi. Hän katseli Harryn olkapäätä ja niskaa jossa näkyi kaistale ihoa pyjamapaidan ja tukan välissä. Kaksi viikkoa sitten hän oli seissyt rautatieasemalla muiden joukossa ja katsonut kaikkia niitä hymyjä ja miettinyt, mitä he mahtoivat ajatella, kaikki nuo naiset jotka olivat laittaneet päälle parhaan hameensa ja punanneet huulensa ja kiinnittänyt tukkansa ylös ja ehkä jopa ajelleet säärensä koska nykyään niin kuulemma kuului tehdä. Olivatko he kauhuissaan? Hän ainakin oli. Hän huojui naisten välissä ja odotti junaa, joka toisi hänen aviomiehensä kotiin sodasta ja mietti, olisiko Harry muuttunut niin paljon ettei hän tunnistaisi miestään enää, ja tunnistaisiko Harry häntä, ja entä jos Harry ei olisi muuttunut lainkaan kun hän itse mietti välillä, oliko hänestä enää mitään muuta jäljellä kuin punainen tukka.  
  
Kun juna lopulta tuli, hän ajatteli että nyt olisi vielä ehtinyt pakoon. Hän olisi voinut kääntyä ympäri ja kadota väkijoukkoon. Harry tosin tiesi sen pienen asunnon osoitteen, johon he olivat muuttaneet sen jälkeen kun edellinen oli tuhoutunut pommituksissa. Hän oli ollut sen yön töissä. Aamulla hän oli kävellyt talonsa luo ja tajunnut ettei siitä ollut mitään jäljellä, ja se oli tuntunut siltä kuin joku olisi ravistellut häntä ja hänen sisällään olisi ollut aivan hiljaista.  
  
Hän ei kääntynyt ympäri. Hän seisoi muiden naisten joukossa ja odotti kärsivällisesti, niin kuin oli odottanut kuusi vuotta, paitsi että jossain vaiheessa hän oli ehkä unohtanut mitä hän oikeastaan odotti. Hän kuitenkin tunnisti Harryn heti. He olivat nähneet viimeksi syksyllä 1943, lokakuussa, melkein kaksi vuotta sitten. Häät oli pidetty hätäisesti sateisena päivänä ennen kuin Harryn piti lähteä takaisin, eikä Ginny ollut vieläkään varma minkä takia oli tehnyt sen, ja jos hän muisti oikein, hän oli ihmetellyt sitä jo silloin. Yöllä he olivat maanneet yhdessä ja hän oli työntänyt sormensa Harryn hiuksiin ja ajatellut, että tällaista se siis oli, oikeastaan ihan mukavaa kun alusta pääsi yli, ja että tuntui hyvällä tavalla hirvittävän oudolta olla näin lähellä toista ihmistä. Aamulla hän oli saattanut Harryn junaan ja Harry oli sanonut että ehkä he tapaisivat nopeammin kuin hän uskoikaan.  
  
Mutta he tapasivat vuonna 1945, elokuun kolmantena päivänä, ja Harry näytti melko samalta kuin ennenkin, vähän väsyneemmältä ja ohuemmalta vain. Ginny suoristi selkänsä ja mietti mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä, ja sitten Harry tarttui laukkuunsa vähän lujemmin ja käveli hänen luokseen niiden muiden ihmisten läpi. Hän seisoi paikoillaan ja antoi suudella itseään, ja sitten hän suuteli takaisin, ja sitten Harry suuteli häntä vielä poskelle ja taputti hänen olkapäätään kummallisen kömpelösti ja sanoi hänelle, että oli mukavaa tulla kotiin.  
  
_Kotiin_ , hän ajatteli nyt, kaksi viikkoa myöhemmin, ja toivoi että olisi voinut avata ikkunan. Harry oli alkanut kuorsata aivan hiljaa, mutta ei se haitannut. Ehkä se esti häntä vaipumasta taas siihen kummalliseen loputtoman odotuksen tilaan, jossa hän vain oli ja oli ja oli ja odotti vaaraa jota ei enää ollut ja halusi tehdä jotain mutta ei ollut mitään mitä tehdä. Hänet oli vapautettu palveluksesta ensimmäisten joukossa koska hän oli naimisissa oleva nainen, ja silloin hän oli ehkä ensimmäistä kertaa antanut itsensä ihan oikeasti miettiä mitä ihmettä hän oli mennyt tekemään.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän kyllä muisti millaista oli ollut ennen sotaa. He olivat olleet ystäviä, hän ja Harry, tai oikeastaan Harry ja Ron olivat olleet ystäviä, mutta hän oli ihastunut Harryyn ensimmäistä kertaa joskus kymmenvuotiaana ja jossain vaiheessa hänestä oli tullut niin rohkea, että hän oli alkanut juosta Harryn ja Ronin perässä. Harryn isä oli kuollut suursodassa ja äidistä kukaan ei uskaltanut puhua mitään, ja sen takia Harry oli viettänyt melkein kaikki kesät heillä Kotikolossa siitä asti, kun Harry ja Ron olivat tavanneet ja ystävystyneet koulussa. Äiti oli tietenkin rakastanut Harrya, Harry oli niin hyväsydäminen ja ystävällinen ja omituisella tavalla vakava ja voi miten surullista se kaikki oli, tuollainen vihreäsilmäinen poika ihan yksin maailmassa.  
  
He olivat kyllä olleet rakastuneita. Ginny muisti sen, tavallaan, vaikka joskus hän mietti ettei enää muistanut miltä se oli tuntunut. He olivat suudelleet ensimmäisen kerran kesällä juuri ennen sotaa. Hän oli ollut seitsemäntoista ja Harry oli ollut kahdeksantoista ja se oli tapahtunut Kotikolossa ladon takana, ja se oli ollut hurjaa ja tuntunut vatsanpohjassa asti mutta ehkä lähinnä siksi, että häntä oli jännittänyt niin paljon. Harry oli pureskellut huuliaan ja punastunut ja se oli ollut hirvittävän sympaattista. Myöhemmin Ron oli kuullut siitä ja loukkaantunut hirvittävästi vaikka kukaan ei ollut oikein tajunnut miksi, ja parin viikon päästä he olivat kuulleet että Saksa oli hyökännyt Puolaan ja äkkiä oli tullut kiire aivan kaiken suhteen. Ginnyllä oli ollut kiire olla rakastunut, koska mitä jos Harry kuolisi eikä hän koskaan saisi kokea sitä, ja he olivat jatkaneet ladon takana suutelua kunnes Harry oli värväytynyt vapaaehtoisena armeijaan ja lähtenyt.  
  
Asia vain oli niin, hän mietti yhtenä iltana kun Harry oli ollut kotona melkein kolme viikkoa, että hän muisti millaista se oli ollut mutta kumpaakaan niistä ihmisistä ei enää ollut olemassa. Hän olisi halunnut polttaa savukkeen. Hän oli ryhtynyt polttamaan niitä joskus vuoden 1942 jälkeen, kun oli jo aloittanut valonheitinosastossa ja tytöt olivat tarjonneet hänelle niitä ja kertoneet juttuja jotka eivät luultavasti olleet lainkaan totta. Hänet oli kuitenkin vapautettu palveluksesta, jotta hän voisi mennä kotiin ja pistää sen kuntoon ennen kuin hänen aviomiehensä tulisi sodasta, ja ajatus savukkeen polttamisesta tuntui siltä kuin olisi ihan ääneen myöntänyt ettei enää ollut sellainen kuin ennen. Hän käveli hitaasti kohti kotia ja mietti oliko Harry pettynyt siihen, miten vähän ruokaa heillä edelleen oli vaikka sota oli jo ohi, ja hän mietti oliko itse pettynyt mutta ei tuntenut oikein mitään.  
  
Kun hän lopulta työnsi oven auki, Harry istui tuolilla keskellä lattiaa, kuunteli radiota ja näytti hämmentyneeltä. Hän käveli Harryn ohi ja laittoi ruokakassin tiskipöydälle, ja Harry puisteli hiuksiaan kaksin käsin niin kuin olisi yrittänyt ravistella jotain pois. Harry ei sanonut mitään ruokien puuttumisesta. Ginny ei sanonut mitään, koska ei tiennyt mistä aloittaisi. Hän teki pavuista jotain mikä muistutti kastiketta ja mietti, että äiti olisi tehnyt sen paremmin, ja että häntä ei juurikaan kiinnostanut opetella tekemään sitä paremmin, mikä tuntui kummallisella tavalla musertavalta. Harry kuitenkin katsoi häntä ystävällisesti ja söi kaiken ja kuunteli sitten radiota vähän lisää, ja hän vei tuolinsa ikkunan viereen ja istui siinä ja katsoi ulos kadulle.  
  
”Ron kirjoitti minulle”, Harry sanoi jossain vaiheessa iltaa, kun Ginny oli alkanut huojua tuolillaan ja miettiä, että puoli vuotta sitten hän olisi ollut jo jossain pimeällä kadulla, seissyt valonheittimen vieressä ja ehkä kuunnellut puolella korvalla Annien juttuja ja odottanut hajamielisesti että sota loppuisi. ”Hän uskoo pääsevänsä kotiin ennen syyskuuta.”  
  
”Hienoa”, Ginny sanoi. Hän ei ollut nähnyt Ronia syksyn 1939 jälkeen.  
  
”Hän aikoo kosia”, Harry jatkoi ja näytti sitten vähän levottomalta. ”Älä kerro Hermionelle.”  
  
”En”, Ginny lupasi, vaikka ehkä hänen kuitenkin pitäisi kertoa. Hermione voisi pohtia etukäteen, mitä haluaisi vastata. Periaatteessahan oli mahdollista että sanoisi ei.  
  
”Näin hänet viimeksi varmaan kolme vuotta sitten”, Harry sanoi, ”onkohan hän muuttunut?”  
  
Ginny nousi seisomaan ja avasi ikkunan. Joku nauroi kadulla. Hänkin oli nauranut, paljon, esimerkiksi joskus aamuisin kun hän oli kävellyt kotiin samaa matkaa Annien kanssa ja Annie oli sanonut jotain typerää ja tarttunut häntä kyynärvarresta, ja kaupunki oli ollut äänetön ja vielä vähän pimeä ja hänen jalkansa olivat olleet ihan hirvittävän raskaat. Hän mietti milloin oli viimeksi nauranut eikä pystynyt muistamaan, ja se tuntui aika epäreilulta. Kaikkihan oli nyt hyvin.  
  
”Olenko minä muuttunut?” Harry kysyi samalla kevyellä äänellä.  
  
Ginny risti käsivarret rinnan päälle ja kääntyi ympäri. Harry tuijotti häntä kämmenet painettuina polvia vasten ja puri alahuultaan, eikä hän tiennyt mitä sanoisi ja, mikä oli ehkä pahempaa, hän ei tiennyt mitä Harry halusi kuulla. ”Vähän.”  
  
”Kuinka vähän?”  
  
”Mitä siellä tapahtui?”  
  
Harry käänsi katseensa pois hänestä.  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi lopulta ja käveli tiskipöydän luo. Hän ei ollut tiskannut eilisen jälkeen, vaikka varmasti se oli juuri sellainen asia, jota tekemään hänet oli kotiutettu. ”En osaa sanoa. Ehkä olet. Mutta en enää muista millainen itse olin.”  
  
”Sinä olit ihana”, Harry sanoi, ”sinä roikuit minun takissani silloin viimeisenä päivänä ja kiroilit niin paljon että minun korvani olivat varmaan ihan punaiset ja sanoit että minä en saa missään tapauksessa kuolla.”  
  
”Etkä sinä kuollut.”  
  
”En niin”, Harry sanoi, ja Ginny asetteli lautaset ja mukit vatiin ja mietti että he molemmat kuulostivat vähän hämmentyneiltä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Mutta sinä olet varmaan onnellinen”, Luna sanoi ja tuijotti häntä pöydän yli, ”hänhän on sotasankari.”  
  
Hän hengitti syvään mutta se vähän juuttui rintakehän kohdalle. Hän oli seissyt pitkään vaatekaapin edessä ja yrittänyt valita jotain mikä olisi nättiä mutta ei niin nättiä, että olisi ilmiselvää että hän oli yrittänyt näyttää nätiltä. Hän ei myöskään ollut aivan varma miksi oli ylipäänsä vaivautunut. Hän oli laittanut huulipunaa ja sitten suudellut Harrya poskelle, kun tämä oli huojunut hänen edessään ovensuussa. Ehkä hän yritti uskotella itselleen, että oli yhä sellainen tyttö joka jaksoi miettiä miltä näytti, mutta se tuntui hieman raskaalta koska samaan aikaan hän yritti uskotella itselleen olevansa sellainen tyttö, joka oli onnellinen nyt kun aviomies oli tullut takaisin sodasta.  
  
” _Sankari_ ”, Hermione toisti äänellä, joka kuulosti enemmän mietteliäältä kuin miltään muulta, ja Ginny tajusi että ehkä hänen olisi kuulunut vastata siihen. ”Eikö ole vähän outoa että me kutsumme heitä sankareiksi? Sen jälkeen kun he ovat kuusi vuotta ryömineet siellä mudassa ja toivoneet ettei tarvitsisi ampua ketään.”  
  
”Mutta”, Luna sanoi hitaasti ja tuijotti Ginnyä, ”Harry oli lentäjä.”  
  
”Niin”, Ginny sanoi. Hän oli tilannut yhden juoman ja juonut sen jo kauan sitten, ja siitä asti hän oli pohtinut voisiko tilata vielä toisen.  
  
”Hän ei ollut mudassa”, Luna sanoi, ja Ginny melkein naurahti.  
  
”Ei niin.”  
  
”Onko hän puhunut siitä?” Hermione kysyi. Ginny ei ollut nähnyt Hermionea melkein vuoteen eikä ollut aivan varma, minkä takia he olivat päättäneet nähdä nyt. Ehkä sillä oli jotain tekemistä sen kanssa, että Ron oli tulossa takaisin. Lunaa hän ei tietenkään ollut nähnyt vielä pitempään aikaan, mutta nyt he olivat kaikki Lontoossa ja sota oli ohi, niin että ehkä oli aivan hyvä aika tavata vanhoja ystäviä koulusta, ajalta joka tuntui olleen jossain toisessa elämässä.  
  
”Ei. Enkä ole osannut kysyä. Tai kysyin kerran eikä hän sanonut mitään.”  
  
”Mutta hän ei ole –”, Hermione aloitti ja otti sitten pitkän kulauksen lasistaan, jossa luultavasti oli appelsiinimehua. ”Hän ei ole mitenkään… sekaisin.”  
  
”En usko”, Ginny sanoi, ”mutten ole varma mistä sen tietää.”  
  
”Kyllä sen varmaan huomaisi”, Hermione sanoi. ”Nukkuuko hän öisin?”  
  
”Nukkuu. Minä en.”  
  
”Miksi et?” Luna kysyi ja nojasi kyynärpäät edellä pöydän yli. Ginny suoristi selkäänsä. Luna oli aina ollut utelias, tai ehkä vähän uhkarohkea, sellainen että saattoi sanoa ääneen asioita mitkä joku toinen nielaisisi. Tietenkin hän oli tiennyt sen, hän oli vain unohtanut.  
  
”Tuntuu omituiselta”, hän sanoi, ”kaikki. Se että olen kotona öisin. Se ettei tarvitse olla varuillaan. Se että kaikki on ohi ja odotin hirveän pitkään että se olisi ohi.”  
  
”Ei kuulosta järkevältä”, Luna sanoi ja hymyili hänelle lasien yli, ja hän nauroi sille miten Luna Lovegood puhui hänelle _järkevästä_ , ja sitten hän mietti miten hassulta hänen oma naurunsa kuulosti.  
  
”No”, Hermione sanoi ja risti käsivarret rinnan päälle, ”sanokaa nyt mitä minun pitäisi tehdä. Ron kirjoitti että tulee puolentoista viikon päästä.”  
  
”Ei hän kosi sinua rautatieasemalla”, Ginny sanoi, ”se olisi liian outoa. Ja hän on niin saamaton. Tai oli kuusi vuotta sitten. Hän odottaa pari päivää ja tekee sen sitten.”  
  
”Mutta minun pitää silti tietää mitä minä vastaan.”  
  
”Eikö se ole romanttista?” Luna kysyi. ”Hän palaa sodasta ja haluaa mennä sinun kanssasi naimisiin.”  
  
Hermione avasi suunsa ja painoi sen sitten uudestaan kiinni. Ginny tarttui molemmilla käsillä tyhjään lasiinsa. Luna katsoi ensin Hermionea ja sitten häntä, ja hän tuijotti takaisin ja mietti että ehkä Luna oli onnistunut säilyttämään jotain sellaista mitä hän ja Hermione olivat hukanneet. Hän ei oikein tiennyt oliko se säilyttämisen arvoista, mutta Luna hymyili hänelle ja hän vastasi hymyyn vaikka suupielet tuntuivat vähän jähmeiltä.  
  
”Voitaisiin mennä jonnekin missä voi tanssia”, Hermione sanoi. ”Kello on kuitenkin vasta puoli kymmenen.”  
  
Luna huokaisi raskaasti ja työnsi molemmat kädet melkein valkoisten hiustensa sekaan. ”Minä en kyllä nyt oikein jaksaisi poikia.”  
  
”Ei poikia”, Hermione sanoi nopeasti, ”tanssitaan kolmestaan.”  
  
”Miten ihmeessä?” Luna kysyi silmät suurina ja nojautui äkkiä lähemmäs Hermionea. Luna ihan todella näytti siltä kuin ei olisi ollut hirvittävän väsynyt kaikkeen, ja kummallisen pettynyt siihen mitä oli odottanut niin kauan että oli unohtanut mitä aiemmin oli ollut. ”Miten se onnistuisi?”  
  
”En minä tiedä”, Hermione sanoi ja melkein nauroi muttei aivan, ”mutta sota on ohi ja nyt on vuosi 1945. Kokeillaan.”  
  
Se ei onnistunut kovin hyvin. Pojat tuijottivat heitä pöydistä sotilaspuvut yhä päällä, ja Ginny mietti miten ne jaksoivat pitää niitä yhä, ja samalla hän toivoi että hänelläkin olisi ollut yhä sellainen. Hän oli joutunut luopumaan omastaan silloin kun hänet oli vapautettu, tai kotiutettu, tai lähetetty pieneen asuntoon ripustamaan verhoja ja siirtelemään mattoa siihen saakka että Harry tulisi. Muutaman kerran joku pyysi jotain heistä tanssimaan, mutta he sanoivat aina _ei, me tanssimme nyt keskenämme_ , ja pojat näyttivät hämmentyneiltä mutta eivät jääneet inttämään. Eikä heitä olisi varmaan pitänyt kutsua pojiksi, he olivat luultavasti olleet poikia samaan aikaan kuin Harry ja Ron ja siitä oli hirveän kauan, ja Ginnyn pitäisi tosiaan muistaa että Harry oli nyt sotasankari, Harry oli ampunut alas saksalaisia lentokoneita enemmän kuin muut, siitä pitäisi olla ylpeä, ja pitäisi olla iloinen siitä että Harry oli hengissä, ja olihan hän. Kyllä hän oli. Luna nojasi lähemmäs häntä ja tarttui häntä olkapäähän, ja hän ajatteli että hänen pitäisi peittää pettymyksensä paremmin, mutta Luna vain hymyili hänelle niin kuin olisi ollut ihan okei, ettei hän tiennyt miten asiat olivat tai mitä hän haluaisi tehdä niille. Eikä hän tietenkään voinut tehdä mitään.  
  
”Minä en tiedä mitä pitäisi tehdä”, Hermione sanoi vähän myöhemmin, kun he olivat hengästyneitä ja hikisiä ja nojasivat seiniin ja yrittivät näyttää kiireisiltä, etteivät pojat tulisi häiritsemään heitä. ”Haluaisin aikaa, vähän vain, mutta tässä on mennyt kuusi vuotta ja enhän minä mitenkään voi pyytää häntä odottamaan.”  
  
”Voithan”, Luna sanoi ja nojasi Ginnyn käsivarteen.  
  
Hermione katsoi Ginnyä Lunan ohi ja puri alahuultaan. Ehkä he ajattelivat samaa asiaa, hän ja Hermione, että jonkun pitäisi kertoa Lunalle millainen maailma oli mutta kukaan ei tiennyt. He eivät ainakaan tienneet. Hän olisi halunnut sanoa Hermionelle, että odota, mieti kunnolla, älä mene naimisiin sen takia että sota on ohi ja että olit rakastunut häneen kuusi vuotta sitten, mutta ei hän tietenkään voinut sanoa sitä ääneen, ja sitä paitsi hän olisi tullut samalla kertoneeksi vähän liikaa itsestään.  
  
”Minun pitää mennä kotiin”, hän sanoi.  
  
He kävelivät rauhallisia katuja pitkin. Ikkunoiden takana valot olivat päällä. Joitain taloja oli alettu rakentaa uudelleen, jotkut olivat edelleen raunioina, ja hän oli jo niin tottunut siihen kaikkeen ettei nähnyt enää sitä. Oudompaa oli että ihmisiä käveli vastaan eivätkä he näyttäneet huolestuneilta. Luna nojasi edelleen hänen käsivarteensa eikä hän aivan ymmärtänyt miksi, mutta hän mietti Annieta joka oli kertonut hänelle pojasta joka oli ollut viikonloppulomalla ennen kuin palasi takaisin rintamalle, ja sitä paitsi Luna oli lämmin ja hänellä oli jo vähän kylmä. Lunan askeleet sopivat mukavasti hänen askeliinsa, ja hänen toisella puolellaan Hermione työnsi mustia kiharoita kämmenselällä otsaltaan ja näytti hirveän vakavalta.  
  
Kun hän tuli kotiin, Harry kääntyi ympäri sängyssä ja katsoi häntä muttei sanonut mitään. Hän melkein toivoi että Harry olisi puhunut. Ehkä jos Harry olisi suuttunut hänelle, hän olisi voinut suuttua takaisin, ja sitten hän olisi voinut kysyä mitä Harrylle oli tapahtunut ja miltä se oli tuntunut, miettikö hän niitä saksalaisia lentokoneita tai niitä saksalaisia kaupunkeja, oliko hän miettinyt mitään siellä ylhäällä, oliko hän onnellinen kun sota oli loppunut vai eksyksissä, miten hän pystyi nukkumaan ja oliko hän yhä rakastunut Ginnyyn.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Harry seisoi peilin edessä ja suoristi paidan kauluksia. Ginny pysähtyi ovensuuhun ja mietti oliko unohtanut jotain, hän ei muistanut että Harry olisi sanonut menevänsä minnekään, ei tänään eikä muinakaan päivinä. Hän laski kassin pöydälle ja asetteli ruuat kaappiin, ja Harry vilkuili häntä niin kuin olisi halunnut sanoa jotain mutta ei tiennyt miten. Hän mietti että varmasti se oli huono merkki tulevaisuuden kannalta, se että he molemmat halusivat sanoa jotain mutta eivät osanneet. Hän yritti ajatella heitä kolmenkymmenen vuoden päästä, mutta se oli mahdotonta.  
  
”Minne sinä menet?” hän kysyi kun oli saanut kaikki ruuat laitettua kaappiin eikä Harry ollut vieläkään sanonut mitään.  
  
”Tapaan yhden kaverin”, Harry sanoi ja nielaisi, ”ystävän. Armeijasta.”  
  
”Mukavaa”, Ginny sanoi vaikkei ollut varma kuulostiko se kovin mukavalta, ja sitten hän tajusi että heidän välissään oli edelleen jotain äänetöntä ja painavaa. Harry nyki paidan kaulusta ja vilkuili häntä peilin kautta. ”Kenet?”  
  
”Draco Malfoyn.”  
  
” _Kenet?_ ”  
  
”Me olimme samaan aikaan Ranskassa”, Harry sanoi vähän hengästyneellä äänellä. ”Sinä varmaan muistat millainen hän oli koulussa, ja minäkin muistan, mutta hän… me vain satuimme sinne samaan aikaan, ja minä…”  
  
”Päätit antaa hänelle anteeksi.”  
  
”Ei se ollut hänen vikansa”, Harry sanoi ja veti sitten terävästi henkeä. ”Tai ei sillä ollut enää väliä. Me olimme siellä ja kaikki oli muuttunut ja kaikki puhuivat niin kuin olisivat olleet ihan varmoja että pääsisivät hengissä pois, eikä kukaan tietenkään ollut. En minä _päättänyt._ Minä vain –”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Ginny sanoi ja mietti sitten hätäisesti miksi oli keskeyttänyt, Harry ei ollut puhunut hänelle noin paljon kerralla sen jälkeen kun hän oli ollut seitsemäntoista. ”Ei sinun tarvitse selittää sitä. Kyllä minä tiedän.”  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi ja pudisteli päätään, ”et tiedä, enkä minä osaa selittää, olen pahoillani mutta en osaa enkä halua edes yrittää.”  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Ginny sanoi vaikkei enää ollut aivan varma.  
  
”Hän tuli viime viikolla takaisin”, Harry sanoi, ”ja sitten hän kirjoitti minulle. Me käymme jossain mistä voi ostaa juomia ja juttelemme vähän.”  
  
”Harry”, Ginny sanoi niin vakaasti kuin osasi, ”ei minua haittaa. Toivoisin vain että kertoisit minulle… lentokoneista.”  
  
”En pysty”, Harry sanoi ja tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Tiedän”, hän sanoi. ”Mene jo.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Harry sanoi ja käveli ulos ovesta. Ginny istuutui tuolille ikkunan eteen, painoi kyynärpäät ikkunalautaa vasten ja mietti, minkä takia Harry oli kiittänyt häntä.  
  
Hän oli jo sängyssä kun Harry tuli takaisin. Kerrankin hänestä tuntui että hän saattaisi nukkua, ja sitten Harry työnsi oven auki ja riisui kengät hiljaisemmin kuin hän olisi uskonut olevan mahdollista, ja hiipi sitten hänen viereensä. Sänky huojahti ja sitten hän tunsi Harryn lämmön vieressään, ja hän piti katseensa seinässä eikä Harry koskenut häneen. Hän kuunteli Harryn hengitystä ja mietti sitä miten oli ollut seitsemäntoista ja aivan varma, ettei elämä jatkuisi ennen kuin Harry tulisi takaisin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Hän aikoo olla jonkun aikaa kaupungissa.”  
  
”Kuka?”  
  
”Draco”, Harry sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa, ”Malfoy. Heillä on edelleen se kartano maaseudulla ja ennen pitkää hän menee sinne, mutta hän aikoo olla täällä jonkin aikaa.”  
  
”Selvä.”  
  
”Minä ajattelin tavata häntä vielä uudestaan.”  
  
”Puhutko sinä hänelle? Vai ymmärtääkö hän muuten vain?”  
  
Harry laski lusikan alas lautaseen ja tuijotti häntä. ”Ginny.”  
  
”Ei se ollut syytös”, hän sanoi, ”en minä ole vihainen, minä olen…”  
  
Harry tuijotti häntä. Hän puri hampaansa kiinni alahuuleen. Ei hän tiennyt mitä hän oli, ja vaikka hän olisi osannut nimetä sen, hän ei luultavasti olisi silti voinut sanoa sitä Harrylle.  
  
”Minä olin kuusi vuotta poissa”, Harry sanoi. ”Varmasti sinäkään et osaa selittää kaikkea.”  
  
Ginny naurahti ääneen ja tajusi sitten, että oli aika huono hetki aloittaa nauraminen taas.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän alkoi herätä aamuisin yhä aiemmin, mikä oli outoa, koska hän sai harvoin unta ennen aamuyötä. Elokuun lopussa tuli vielä viimeinen lämpöaalto ja aurinko paistoi juuri heidän sänkyynsä ja he molemmat potkivat aina peitot pois päältään kauan ennen kuin heräsivät. Ginny hiipi ikkunan luo ja raotti sen niin hiljaa kuin osasi, ja ilmeisesti Harry oli jo tottunut siihen koska ei herännyt. Sillä tavalla ne aamut menivät. Hän istui raollaan olevan ikkunan vieressä, yöpaidassaan koska oli liian kuuma pukeutua, ja katsoi miten ihmiset alkoivat valua ulos kerrostaloista, järjestäytyivät kaduille, odottivat ratikoita ja busseja, väistelivät toisiaan ja luultavasti menivät töihin. Hän mietti olisiko hänkin voinut mennä, ja sitten häntä alkoi nolottaa, koska Harry oli palannut kotiin elossa ja ehjänä ja hän haaveili töihin menosta.  
  
Harry kävi tapaamassa Draco Malfoyta kolme kertaa elokuun viimeisellä viikolla. Sitten Malfoy, tai Draco niin kuin Harry sanoi nykyään, lähti maaseudulle sukunsa kartanoon, ja Harry sanoi sen aivan vakavalla naamalla Ginnylle samalla kun söi puuroaan keikkuvalla jakkaralla. Ginny mietti hajamielisesti, olisiko hänen pitänyt muistuttaa Harrya siitä miten Draco Malfoy oli kiusannut heitä molempia koulussa, mutta hänestä tuntui että hän itse oli unohtanut sodan aikana mitä kummallisimpia asioita, niin että oli parempi ettei hän sanoisi mitään. Eikä häntä varsinaisesti häirinnyt. Harry sai hänen puolestaan antaa anteeksi Draco Malfoylle. Hän halusi vain että lämpöaalto loppuisi jo ja että hän keksisi jotain tekemistä ja lakkaisi kaipaamasta töihin, ja ennen kaikkea että hän lakkaisi kaipaamasta sitä aikaa, kun sota oli ollut vielä kesken ja Harry oli ollut poissa ja hän oli valvonut öisin Lontoon taivasta.  
  
”Sinä olisit ollut hyvä lentäjä”, Harry oli kerran sanonut hänelle kesken aamupalan. Se oli tietenkin ollut pelkkä vitsi, mutta hänelle oli tullut kummallisen katkera olo.  
  
He odottivat uutisia Ronista, tai ehkä Ronin ja Hermionen kihlauksesta, mutta Ronin kotiuttaminen myöhästyi ja mitään ei tapahtunut. Ginny kävi Hermionen kanssa kerran puistossa kävelemässä, ja Hermione sanoi ettei vieläkään tiennyt mitä tekisi, ja hän näki Hermionen kasvoista että tämä oli iloinen, kun Ron ei ollut vielä tullut takaisin, ja inhosi itseään aivan vähän sen takia. Sitten Hermione kysyi häneltä, odottiko hän jo että saisi lapsia, ja hän melkein kompastui jalkoihinsa ja sen jälkeen Hermione näytti vieläkin vakavammalta. Samana iltana hän istui paljain jaloin ohuessa yöpaidassaan sängyllä ja katsoi, miten Harry pesi kasvonsa posliinikulhossa, kääntyi sitten ympäri ja vilkaisi häntä vähän oudosti, asettautui hänen viereensä sängylle sanomatta sanaakaan ja käänsi selkänsä hänelle.  
  
”Miltä se tuntuu?” Hermione kysyi syyskuun toisena iltana, kun Draco Malfoy oli taas kaupungissa ja Harry oli lähtenyt ravintolaan paras paitansa päällään ja Hermione ja Luna istuivat pikkuruisessa asunnossa jakkaroilla jotka olisi varmaan pitänyt maalata. Ginny istui aivan ikkunan vieressä ja mietti, että onneksi hän tajusi mitä Hermione tarkoitti koska ei olisi todellakaan tiennyt millä nimellä sitä olisi pitänyt kutsua jos olisi joutunut varmistamaan..  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Et tiedä?” Luna kysyi otsa rypyssä ja nojautui lähemmäs häntä.  
  
Hermione puri alahuultaan. Ron oli lähettänyt uuden kirjeen ja sanonut että tulisi melkein varmasti seuraavana torstaina ja että Hermione näyttäisi varmasti kauniilta asemalaiturilla.  
  
”En minä tiedä miten sitä pitäisi kuvailla”, Ginny sanoi ja nojasi lähemmäs ikkunaa. Hän oli alkanut nukkua ikkuna raollaan. Ehkä se oli kuvittelua, mutta hänestä tuntui että hän sai paremmin unta jos kuuli jotain muutakin kuin Harryn hengityksen. ”Ei se tuntunut mitenkään erityiseltä. Vähän hankalalta, ja tavallaan ihan kivalta. Aika läheiseltä.”  
  
”Mutta jotkut tytöt puhuvat siitä niin kovasti”, Luna sanoi ja hiljensi ääntään. ”Grace Waters on tehtaassa töissä viereisellä linjalla, ja yhdellä lounastauolla hän kertoi että oli tehnyt sitä amerikkalaisen sotilaan kanssa ja että se oli ollut _ihanaa._ ”  
  
”Ehkä me teimme sen jotenkin väärin”, Ginny sanoi.  
  
”Mutta”, Hermione sanoi hitaasti ja painoi molemmat kämmenensä hameen peittämille polville, ”ettekö te… eikö Harry…”  
  
”Ei. Ei sen jälkeen kun hän tuli takaisin. En tiedä mistä se johtuu.”  
  
”Ehkä sodasta”, Hermione sanoi otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Ehkä sodasta”, Ginny toisti.  
  
”Ehkä voisit kysyä häneltä”, Luna sanoi ja katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi todella tarkoittanut sitä, ja hän avasi suunsa ja tajusi sitten hymyilevänsä Lunalle, koska hän ei voinut kuvitella miten hän olisi pystynyt sanomaan mitään koko asiasta Harrylle, ja sitä paitsi ei häntä haitannut. Jos hän olisi pystynyt puhumaan, hän olisi puhunut muista asioista, siitä miltä tuntui lentää tai miltä tuntui lentää kaupunkien yli kun ne paloivat, tai miltä tuntui palata takaisin, ja muistiko Harry enää millaisia he olivat olleet vuonna 1939.  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Hermione katsoi häntä suupielet puristettuina yhteen ja Luna katsoi häntä ja hymyili ja hän mietti millaisia he kolme olivat olleet koulussa, varmasti ihan erilaisia. Eivät he olleet koskaan kuvitelleet päätyvänsä tähän, pikkuruiseen asuntoon  keskelle Lontoota. Hermione oli aikonut opiskella. Luna oli aikonut matkustaa ulkomaille ja tutkia kaikkia kummallisia asioita joita ei luultavasti oikeasti ollut edes olemassa. Ginny oli kai kuvitellut menevänsä naimisiin ja tulevansa onnelliseksi. Nyt hänestä tuntui että Hermione näki hieman liian tarkasti, mitä hän ajatteli, ja Luna ei nähnyt ehkä ollenkaan, mikä tuntui kummallisen hyvältä.  
  
”Emme me osaa enää puhua”, hän sanoi. Ilma tuntui raskaalta, ehkä ukkonen oli tulossa. Hänen ihonsa oli nihkeä ja kihelmöi vähän, naapurit riitelivät seinän takana ja Hermione käänsi katseensa sivuun. Luna puri alahuultaan ja katsoi Ginnyä ilmeellä joka varmaan oli huolestunut ja vilpitön. ”Enkä muista osasimmeko ikinä. En muista enää.”  
  
”Anna minulle käsi”, Luna sanoi ja ojensi omaansa.  
  
Hän asetti kämmenensä Lunan kämmentä vasten. Lunalla oli vähän pitemmät sormet kuin hänellä, ja aika ohuet, ja viileät, ja hän tuijotti heidän käsiään ja mietti hääyötään kauan sitten, sitä että kaikesta huolimatta oli tuntunut hyvältä olla toisen ihmisen ihoa vasten. Hän ei enää osannut kuvitella sitä. Luna otti hänen kätensä omiensa väliin ja silitti kämmenselkää hitaasti, ja hän tuijotti ja kuvitteli hetken että alkaisi itkeä, mutta se oli typerää, sota oli ohi ja he olivat voittaneet eikä hänellä ollut mitään syytä olla surullinen. Luna hymyili hänelle ja laski sitten heidän yhteen taitellut kätensä syliinsä ja alkoi puhua siitä, mitä joku vanha nainen oli sanonut bussissa matkalla töihin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän tiesi jo oven takana että jokin oli pielessä. Sen takia hän varmaan käveli vähän hitaammilla askelilla, ei siksi että olisi yrittänyt hiipiä kotiin, vaikka tulihan hän aika myöhään, kello oli melkein puoli yksitoista. Hermione oli lähtenyt jo aiemmin koska Ron tulisi huomenna, ja hän oli yrittänyt sanoa Hermionelle, ettei ollut mitään syytä mennä naimisiin vain siksi että sota oli ohi ja että kaksi ihmistä oli yhä hengissä, mutta jostain syystä hän ei ollut saanut niitä sanoja ulos suustaan. Hän oli katsonut miten Hermione oli vetänyt takin päälleen ja kadonnut kadulle harmaan sateen ja hillityllä äänellä nauravien ihmisten joukkoon.  
  
Hän oli jäänyt vielä muutamaksi minuutiksi, koska Luna oli sanonut ettei halunnut vielä kotiin eikä nukkumaan, ja sitten he olivat tanssineet vähän aikaa. Jossain vaiheessa Luna oli laittanut kämmenen hänen vyötärölleen ja hän oli nojannut lähemmäs miettimättä sitä juurikaan. Ehkä hän oli ajatellut sitä, miten Luna oli muutamaa päivää aiemmin pidellyt hänen kättään. Ehkä hän oli ajatellut sitä, miten makasi öisin sängyssä eikä uskaltanut ajatella olevansa _yksinäinen_ vaikka tuntui siltä että koko maailma oli aivan hiljaa eikä kukaan, kukaan tajunnut että hän oli siellä myös. Luna oli hymyillyt hänelle eikä ollut vähääkään piitannut siitä, että jotkut olivat ehkä katsoneet heitä sivupöydistä vähän oudoksuen, ja hän oli hymyillyt takaisin ja se oli tuntunut vatsassa saakka. Melkein kuin hän olisi muistanut miltä tuntui olla onnellinen.  
  
Hän painoi avaimen lukkoon vaikkei halunnut. Harry kysyisi häneltä missä hän oli ollut, enemmän kohteliaisuudesta kuin mielenkiinnosta, ja hän vastaisi, ja joskus tuntui siltä että mitä enemmän sanoja he sanoivat, sen selvempää oli etteivät he uskaltaneet puhua toisilleen. Hän tekisi vähän jotain iltapalaa ja söisi ja menisi nukkumaan. Harryn pitäisi mennä huomenna aamulla tehtaaseen, koska ilmeisesti myös sotasankareiden oli ennen pitkää mentävä töihin, ja tuntui melkein epäreilulta että Ginny oli siitäkin hiukan kateellinen.  
  
Hän veti oven auki, ja Harry hyppäsi seisomaan ja suoristi housujensa lahkeita jotka ilmiselvästi olivat jo aivan suorat. Draco Malfoy istui sängyn reunalla teekuppi kädessä ja näytti hämmentyneeltä mutta hymyili sitten.  
  
”Ginevra”, Malfoy sanoi ja katsoi häntä. Harry oli kietonut molemmat kädet ympärilleen niin kuin olisi yrittänyt pidellä itseään kasassa. ”Hauska tavata pitkästä aikaa.”  
  
”Samoin”, hän sanoi, käveli heidän ohitseen tiskipöydän luo ja kaatoi itselleen vettä lasiin. Hänen päänsä tuntui edelleen huojuvan hieman ja hänestä tuntui, että hänen hiuksensa tuoksuivat Lunalta.  
  
”Me tulimme tänne”, Harry sanoi kummallisen kireällä äänellä, ”koska emme enää jaksaneet sitä… emme jaksaneet meteliä ja musiikkia ja kaikkea sellaista, ja halusimme vain… jutella.”  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoi ja kääntyi ympäri. Malfoy nousi seisomaan. Harry tuijotti häntä niin kuin olisi odottanut että hän tekisi jotain dramaattista, mutta häntä väsytti ja hän halusi nukkua ja hän halusi että jokin muuttuisi vaikkei tiennyt mikä se jokin oli. Hän joi vesilasinsa puoleenväliin. Malfoy näytti aika samalta kuin ennenkin, rikkaalta ja vähän omahyväiseltä, mutta näki kyllä että jotain oli tapahtunut, vähän niin kuin joku olisi purkanut sen ärsyttävän ja ilkeän pojan koulusta palasiksi ja ravistellut ja pistänyt palaset takaisin mutta hieman huonosti.  
  
”Dracon pitikin oikeastaan jo lähteä”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Niin”, Malfoy sanoi ja hätkähti vähän, ”valitettavasti, näyttää jo olevan melko myöhä. Ehkä me tapaamme taas.”  
  
”Ehkä”, Ginny sanoi ja katsoi, miten Harry astui kohti Malfoyta ja pysähtyi sitten äkkiä ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin, ja Malfoy katsoi Harrya kulmakarvat vähän koholla ja kurottautui sitten asettamaan teekupin tiskipöydälle Ginnyn viereen. Mies tuoksui kevyesti hajuvedeltä. Joskus kauan sitten tämä oli tökkinyt etusormella Ginnyn paidan rispaantuneita hihoja ja kysellyt, eikö hänen vanhemmillaan ollut varaa _yhtään_ parempaan. Mutta se oli tietenkin ollut ennen sotaa.  
  
Malfoy nyökkäsi Ginnylle ja Harrylle ja käveli sitten ulos ovesta. Harry jäi pitämään ovenkahvasta kiinni niin kuin olisi yrittänyt varmistaa että se tosiaan pysyi suljettuna, ja Ginny istuutui sängylle ja kiskoi kengät pois jalastaan. Harryn hengitys kuulosti vähän hermostuneelta, ehkä olisi pitänyt avata ikkuna niin että se olisi saanut sekoittua kaupungin ääniin. Jostain syystä hän ei avannut ikkunaa. Hän kääntyi selin ja riisui vaatteensa ja puki yöpaidan päälleen, ja sen jälkeen hän meni peiton alle ja veti sen vyötäröön saakka. Hänellä ei ollut enää nälkä. Harry nojasi oveen ja hengitti edelleen niin kuin olisi ollut peloissaan.  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi, ”minä en halua lasta.”  
  
Harry räpytteli silmiään ja katsoi häntä. ”En minäkään.”  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoi.  
  
Hän yritti nukkua, mutta jotain liikkui hänen ihonsa alla eikä hän tiennyt mitä se oli. Hän kuvitteli haistavansa yhä Malfoyn hajuveden ja Lunan hiusten tuoksun, ja Harryn maksi hänen vieressään eikä puhunut hänelle. Jossain vaiheessa hän kävi avaamassa ikkunan, eikä Harry vieläkään sanonut mitään. Ulkona ihmiset nauroivat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tähän tarinaan tulee yhteensä kolme lukua, eli kaksi vielä jäljellä :) Jos luette niin olisi ihanaa kuulla mitä ajattelette, ja minua voi moikata myös [tumblr:ssa](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)!


	2. Chapter 2

”Mutta en ymmärrä”, äiti sanoi ja kiristi lettiä niin paljon että Ginny olisi älähtänyt jos olisi jaksanut, ”miksi he eivät halua mennä naimisiin _aiemmin._ Ymmärtäisin sen jos he haluaisivat isot häät, mutta eivät he kuulemma halua, minä sanoin että laittaisin ruokaa mutta Ron sanoi että Hermione tahtoo vain jotain pientä. Vähän niin kuin teillä. Mutta sellaisenhan voisi järjestää vaikka viikossa. Heidän ei tarvitsisi odottaa.”  
  
”Ehkä heillä ei vain ole kiire”, Ginny sanoi ja tuijotti ulos ikkunasta. Hän ei oikein tiennyt mitä ajatteli siitä, että maisema ikkunan takana näytti säilyvän muuttumattomana kaikesta huolimatta. Olisi tuntunut jotenkin kohtuulliselta, että Kotikolon puutarha olisi muuttunut edes hiukan, kun muu maailma oli mennyt palasiksi ja kasattu aivan uudella tavalla.  
  
”Kiire”, äiti toisti, ” _kiire_ , eihän tässä ole kyse _kiireestä_ , se helkutin sota kesti _kuusi vuotta_ , jos sitä ei olisi ollut niin he olisivat varmaan menneet naimisiin jo iät ja ajat sitten.”  
  
” _Äiti._ ”  
  
”Anteeksi, anteeksi. Haluaisin vain että jotain _iloista_ tapahtuisi.”  
  
”Tiedän”, hän sanoi. ”Onko George tulossa?”  
  
”Kyllä hän kirjoitti tulevansa. Hän sanoi myös että kävelee asemalta, vaikka tietysti isäsi olisi hakenut hänet. En todellakaan pidä siitä että hän on yksin Lontoossa, hänen ei pitäisi olla yksin missään, hänen pitäisi olla kotona, ja kun hänen veljensäkin… anteeksi, anteeksi. Kyllä minä tiedän että sinä olet kuullut tämän kaiken. Onneksi sinulla on kuitenkin Harry.”  
  
Ginny painoi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni. Äiti puuhasi edelleen hänen hiustensa parissa, ja hän epäili että kampaus oli ollut jo jonkin aikaa niin valmis kuin oli ylipäänsä mahdollista, ja luultavasti hänen hiuksensa alkoivat jo pistää vastaan ja ryöstäytyä irti tiukaksi vedetystä letistä ihan vain vastalauseena. Hän ei kuitenkaan viitsinyt sanoa mitään luultavasti samasta syystä kuin miksi äiti jatkoi hänen hiustensa taputtelemista. Hän kokeili pystyisikö kuvittelemaan, että oli taas vuosi 1939 ja hän oli kauhuissaan ja samalla uskomattoman toiveikas. Ei hän pystynyt.  
  
”Onko hän…” äiti aloitti vähän hiljaisemmalla äänellä, ”miten sen nyt sanoisi, kyllähän sinä tiedät että viime sodassa… jotkut pojat olivat muuttuneet niin _paljon._ Enkä nyt puhu vain siitä kranaattishokista, tai en tiedä saisiko sitä enää edes sanoa sillä nimellä, tarkoitan sitä että kun katsoi heidän silmiinsä… mutta Harry vaikuttaa aika reippaalta.”  
  
”Hän on”, Ginny sanoi. ”Hän sai töitä tehtaalta.”  
  
”Hienoa”, äiti sanoi kevyesti, ” _hienoa._ Siitä se sitten lähtee, elämä. Ehkä meidän pitäisi mennä. Ron ja Hermione ovat varmaan kohta täällä, ja George myös. Tuntuu niin oudolta että kaikki ovat paikalla, tai melkein kaikki, kaikki jotka ovat yhä… mutta ei nyt puhuta siitä. Uskomatonta että on tällainen kokonainen viikonloppu, ihan kuin olisi kesä eikä kukaan teistä lapsista olisi lähtenyt vielä yhtään mihinkään.”  
  
Ginny melkein naurahti. Äiti laski kätensä hänen olkapäilleen ja puristi niitä kevyesti.  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän että se on höpsöä”, äiti sanoi, ”mutta saahan sitä joskus hetken haaveilla. Mihin aikaan se sinun ystäväsi tulee?”  
  
”Iltapäivällä. Ronin ja Hermionen kanssa.”  
  
”Ihanaa”, äiti sanoi, ”ihanaa että sinulla ja Harrylla on ystäviä.”  
  
Tuuli ravisteli ikkunalasia karmeja vasten. Ginny yritti ajatella että Luna Lovegood ja Draco Malfoy olivat hänen ja Harryn ystäviä, mutta se tuntui melko nurinkuriselta. Ehkä ongelma oli siinä, ettei hän enää ollut varma olivatko hän ja Harry ystäviä. Hän ei myöskään tiennyt minkä takia Harry oli kutsunut Dracon, mutta ei se oikeastaan haitannut, hän oli ollut helpottunut koska sitten oli tuntunut helpommalta kutsua Luna, ja Hermione oli ollut samaa mieltä, Lunan isä oli kuollut viime talvena ja tietenkin Luna piti ottaa mukaan. Hermione oli näyttänyt hermostuneelta vaikka oli yrittänyt puhua vakaalla äänellä.  
  
”Mennään”, äiti sanoi, ”kohta he tulevat.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hermione ja Ron näyttivät onnellisilta. Ginny seisoi Harryn vieressä jo lakastuneella nurmikolla ja mietti mahtoivatko hekin näyttää, koska kukaan ei sanonut heille mitään, kukaan ei tehnyt muuta kuin taputti Harrya olkapäälle ja puhui voitoista joilla tarkoitettiin kai pudotettuja vihollislentokoneita. Harry ei kuitenkaan pitänyt häntä kädestä niin kuin Ron piti Hermionea, ja se tuntui monella tavalla lohdulliselta. Ehkä Hermione ei ollutkaan niin kuin hän. Ja ehkä hän ja Harry kuitenkin ymmärsivät toisiaan vähän paremmin kuin hän välillä kuvitteli.  
  
Draco Malfoy seisoi Harryn toisella puolella. He olivat tulleet junalla kaupunkiin ja sitten istuneet täpötäydessä bussissa, ja Draco oli istunut Harryn vieressä ja Ginny oli istunut toisella puolella käytävää ja toivonut ettei hänen tarvitsisi sanoa mitään, eikä hänen ollut tarvinnut. Kun he olivat hieman ennen puoltapäivää olleet perillä, hän oli ihmetellyt etäisesti sitä, miksi kukaan ei pitänyt sitä oudompana. Kyllähän äiti ja isä tiesivät, että Draco Malfoy oli ollut ilkeä rikas poika joka oli kiusannut heitä koska he olivat köyhiä ja näyttivät siltä. Sota oli kuitenkin tehnyt kummallisia asioita ihmisille, ja nyt äiti oli tarttunut Dracoa olkapäistä melkein kuin olisi aikonut halata.  
  
George sentään oli näyttänyt vähän hämmentyneeltä. Toisaalta George ei nykyään muutenkaan puhunut paljoa, ja kun Ginny oli kohauttanut olkapäitään, George oli vain antanut olla. Sellaisia he kaikki nykyään olivat. He antoivat Draco Malfoyn seisoa Kotikolon puutarhassa Harryn vieressä ja ajattelivat, että mitäpä tuosta, asiat olivat kuitenkin muuttuneet. Eikä Ginny oikeastaan piitannut, ei varsinkaan nyt kun Luna oli tullut Ronin ja Hermionen kanssa ja seisoi niin lähellä häntä että heidän käsivartensa hipaisivat silloin tällöin toisiaan.  
  
Hän oli nähnyt Ronin jo kerran, Lontoossa, sinä iltana kun Ron oli vihdoin tullut. He olivat menneet neljästään hiljaiseen ravintolaan parin korttelin päähän asunnosta. Ron oli näyttänyt väsyneeltä ja vähän nuhjuiselta mutta myös hämmentävän onnelliselta, mikä varmaan johtui siitä, että Hermione oli sanonut että he voisivat mennä naimisiin, ei aivan vielä, ehkä keväällä tai kesällä, niin Hermione oli sanonut Ginnylle myöhemmin kun he olivat olleet kahdestaan naistenhuoneessa. Hermione oli näyttänyt vakaalta niin kuin olisi lujasti päättänyt jotain ja aikoisi pysyä sen takana. Oli täysin mahdollista, ettei Hermione ollut onneton.  
  
Nyt Ron halasi äitiä ja äiti tarttui Ronia olkapäistä niin lujaa että melkein nousi ilmaan, kun Ron jälleen suoristi selkänsä. Ron näytti hirvittävän pitkältä ja laihalta, melkein venytetyltä, ja Hermione oli hyvin kaunis polven alle ulottuvassa hameessaan ja vaaleanruskeassa takissaan, kiharat hiukset pörrönä pään ympärillä ja toinen käsi Ronin kämmenessä aina kun Ronin ei tarvinnut halata jotakuta. Aurinko pilkahti silloin tällöin harmaiden pilvien takaa. Heistä olisi ehkä pitänyt ottaa kuva, vaikka nyt kun Bill kietoi kätensä Fleurin olkapäiden ympärille ja veti toisella kädellä Ronin nopeaan halaukseen. He kaikki näyttivät siltä kuin olisivat kirjoittaneet otsaansa _me selvisimme._  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Ginny?”  
  
Hän ei heti tajunnut kuka hänelle puhui. Hän kietoi käsivarret ympärilleen ja toivoi että olisi ottanut takin, tai ehkä ettei olisi lähtenyt puutarhaan harhailemaan, koska sitten hän ei olisi seissyt tässä omenapuun alla yksin hämärässä eikä Draco Malfoy olisi voinut tulla juttelemaan hänelle.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi.  
  
Draco puraisi alahuultaan. Hän oli nähnyt miehen ainakin kolmesti sen jälkeen kun oli tullut kotiin ja löytänyt tämän istumassa sängyllään. Hänestä tuntui että sen olisi pitänyt häiritä häntä enemmän, mutta onneksi häntä sentään häiritse kovasti se, ettei hän oikeastaan piitanut.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Draco sanoi hitaalla, melkein varovaisella äänellä, niin kuin olisi miettinyt miltä Ginnystä mahtoi tuntua, ”jos tuntuu että tunkeilen. Ei ollut tarkoitus tunkeilla.”  
  
Ginny veti syvään henkeä. Kylmyys kihelmöi keuhkoissa. ”En ole varma mitä sinä teet täällä, mutta älä huolehdi. Et sinä tunkeile. Harry kutsui sinut.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Draco toisti.  
  
”Mistä?” hän kysyi ja kuuli miten Draco päästi hengityksen purkautumaan hitaasti ulos keuhkoista. He seisoivat pitkään hiljaa omenapuun alla, selän takaa talosta kuului puhetta ja jopa välillä naurua ja sitten joku alkoi laulaa, ilmeisesti Fleur, mutta Luna lähti mukaan melkein saman tien. Ginny tuijotti pimentyvää puutarhaa ja metsää sen takana.  
  
”En ihmettele ettet pidä minusta”, Draco sanoi lopulta. ”Olin aika ilkeä kun olimme koulussa.”  
  
”Olit kusipää.”  
  
Draco naurahti terävästi. ”Niin olin. Anteeksi.”  
  
”Ei sillä ole enää väliä”, Ginny sanoi. ”Saat anteeksi. Ja en minä piittaa.”  
  
”Mistä?” Draco kysyi, ja Ginny puristi suunsa kiinni.  
  
Varjot liikkuivat heidän edessään nurmikolla, ja luultavasti ne olivat ihmisiä jotka olivat heidän selkänsä takana sisällä, valoissa. Ginny puristi käsivarsiaan tiukemmin ympärilleen, ja Draco riisui takkinsa ja ojensi sitä häntä kohti. Hän pudisteli päätään ja mies asetti takin takaisin omille harteilleen.  
  
”Jutteletteko te siitä?” hän kysyi. ”Sodasta.”  
  
”Joskus.”  
  
”Hän ei puhu siitä minulle.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Draco sanoi. ”Siitä on vaikea puhua.”  
  
”Paitsi sinulle.”  
  
”Myös minulle. Mutta minä olin siellä.”  
  
”Viime sodan jälkeen”, Ginny sanoi hitaasti, ”ihmiset menivät sekaisin, koska olivat nähneet liikaa, ja ehkä… tehneet liikaa. Mutta Harry ainakin nukkuu joka yö.”  
  
”Kyllä hän pärjää”, Draco sanoi äänellä, joka kuulosti matalalta ja melkein pehmeältä. ”Älä murehdi sitä. Kyllä hän pärjää. Ehkä oli tavallaan parempi olla siellä kaukana yläpuolella.”  
  
”Mutta te näitte kuitenkin kaiken mitä tapahtui.”  
  
”Kaukaa. Se näytti hyvin pieneltä.”  
  
”Ei se ollut pientä”, Ginny sanoi.  
  
”Ei tietenkään”, Draco sanoi. ”Sinun pitäisi mennä töihin. Et sinä ole sellainen ihminen joka jaksaa istua kotona ja odottaa jotakuta.”  
  
”Minä olen naimisissa.”  
  
”Sinä olet turhautunut”, Draco sanoi, ”kyllähän sen näkee. Minäkin näen. Harry näkee myös vaikkei ehkä osaa ajatella sitä. Sinun pitäisi tehdä jotain.”  
  
”En tiedä onnistuuko se.”  
  
”Kukaan ei estä sinua. Ei varsinkaan Harry. Jos hän yrittäisi niin minä puhuisin hänelle järkeä.”  
  
Ginny puristi silmänsä kiinni ja nielaisi naurahduksen, joka pääsi hänen kielelleen saakka. Hän ei voinut kuvitella Draco Malfoyta puhumassa Harrylle järkeä hänen puolestaan, mutta hänen kuvitelmansa ja todellisuus olivat menneet sekaisin jo kauan sitten, varsinkin todellisuus, ja ehkä hän ei enää kyennyt kuvittelemaan oikein mitään. ”Selvä.”  
  
”Meidän pitäisi palata sisälle.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja kääntyi kohti taloa, ”muuten Harry alkaa kaivata sinua.”  
  
Hänestä tuntui että Draco katsoi häntä terävästi, mutta puutarha oli täynnä varjoja eikä hän tietenkään voinut olla varma.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Eikö se ole outoa?” Luna kysyi ja istuutui hänen vierelleen seinän viereen. ”Hän oli meille niin ilkeä koulussa ja nyt hän on noin mukava.”  
  
”Draco? Onko hän mukava?”  
  
”Hän kehui minun tukkaani ja pyysi anteeksi että oli ollut mänttipää. Ja hän sanoi että oli mukavaa että hänet oli kutsuttu. Ja minä olin samaa mieltä. Minustakin on mukavaa että minut kutsuttiin.”  
  
”Totta kai sinut kutsuttiin.”  
  
”Tämä on perhejuhla”, Luna sanoi, ”en minä ole perhettä.”  
  
Ginny avasi suunsa, koska varmasti tuohon oli tarkoitus sanoa jotain vastaan, mutta Lunan ääni oli ollut vakaa ja vähän hajamielinen niin kuin tyttö olisi vain todennut asian. Hän siirtyi istumaan vähän lähemmäs Lunaa ja mietti johtuiko Lunan hiusten tuoksu saippuasta vai tuoksuivatko ne siltä muuten vain.  
  
”Et vaikuta siltä että sinua harmittaisi”, Luna sanoi, ”että hän on täällä.”  
  
”Ei minua harmita.”  
  
Luna tarttui hänen käteensä ja asetti sen reitensä päälle. Hän tuijotti suoraan eteenpäin. Fleur ja äiti lauloivat jotain laulua jonka sanoja kumpikaan ei tuntunut muistavan, ja Bill ja George istuivat vierekkäin sohvalla ja näyttivät molemmat siltä etteivät yhtään tienneet mitä olisi pitänyt sanoa. Ron ja Hermione juttelivat isän kanssa pöydän ääressä, ja Draco ja Harry seisoivat ikkunan vieressä ja puhuivat vain toisilleen mutta katsoivat koko ajan kaikkia muita.  
  
”Mitä luulet”, Luna sanoi, ”harmittaisiko sinua enemmän jos olisit rakastunut häneen?”  
  
Ginny hätkähti niin paljon että melkein veti kätensä takaisin. Luna oli kuitenkin alkanut tunnustella hänen sormiaan, ja hän mietti mikä niissä mahtoi olla niin kiinnostavaa ja antoi olla. ”Harryynkö?”  
  
”Niin”, Luna sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa mutta tuijotti edelleen heidän käsiään. Ginnyn käsivarsi oli täynnä pisamia jotka ulottuivat kämmenselälle saakka mutta kumma kyllä loppuivat ennen sormia. Joskus lapsena hän oli katsellut aikakauslehtien naisia, joiden käsivarret olivat tasaisen vaaleat. Jossain vaiheessa hän oli lakannut piittaamasta, mutta nyt hän tajusi että Lunalla oli juuri sellaiset käsivarret.  
  
”Mistä sinä tiedät etten minä ole rakastunut häneen?” hän kysyi juuri niin hiljaisella äänellä että Luna kuulisi.  
  
”Oletko sinä?”  
  
”En usko. En enää muista miltä se tuntuu.”  
  
”Luuletko että olit rakastunut häneen?”  
  
”Olin”, hän sanoi ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. Luna otti kiinni hänen ranteestaan. ”En minä tiedä. Luulin että olin, mutta eihän sitä voi tietää mitenkään. En enää edes muista miltä se tuntui silloin. En pystyisi sanomaan vaikka tietäisin miltä sen kuuluisi tuntua.”  
  
”En usko että siitä on mitään sääntöjä”, Luna sanoi, ”toivottavasti ei ole. Sellainen olisi hirvittävän kurjaa. Ja… turhaa.”  
  
”Varmasti on jotain sääntöjä.”  
  
”Sinun pitäisi mennä töihin. Sinä olet kyllästynyt, etkä halua olla kotona, etkä halua tehdä sellaisia juttuja mitä kotirouvat tekevät.”  
  
”Draco sanoi ihan samaa.”  
  
”Sanoiko?”  
  
”Melkein. Hän sanoi että hän puhuu Harryn ympäri jos Harry yrittää estää minua. Mutta en usko että hän estäisi. En usko että häntä kiinnostaa.”  
  
”Voi”, Luna sanoi ja käänsi hänen kätensä toisin päin, ”kyllä häntä kiinnostaa. Mutta hänkään ei ole sellainen kuin kuvitteli olevansa. Sellainen on hirvittävän vaikeaa.”  
  
”Hän ei puhu minulle.”  
  
”Sinä voit puhua minulle. Sano minulle mitä haluaisit sanoa.”  
  
”Harry”, Ginny sanoi ja tarttui Lunan käsivarteen kyynärpään alapuolelta. Luna kääntyi häntä kohti ja tuijotti, ja hän tajusi että he olivat niin lähellä toisiaan että hän pystyi näkemään pienet rypyt Lunan silmien ympärillä. ” _Harry_ ”, hän toisti niin hiljaa ettei kukaan muu kuulisi, ”haluaisin että puhuisit minulle enemmän.”  
  
”En osaa”, Luna sanoi vähän surullisella äänellä.  
  
”En tiedä mitä sinulle tapahtui”, Ginny sanoi, ”ja välillä tuntuu etten tiedä edes mitä minulle tapahtui. Mutta jos voisit puhua minulle, niin ehkä sitten tajuaisin vähän paremmin, mistä se johtuu.”  
  
”Mikä?”  
  
”Se että minä en…” Ginny aloitti ja tajusi sitten ettei voisi sanoa tätä Harrylle. Luna kuitenkin nojautui kohti häntä, ja selkänsä takaa hän kuuli Harryn vaimean naurahduksen ja Dracon matalan äänen. ”Että minä en tiedä miten osaisin olla rakastunut sinuun.”  
  
”Ginny”, Luna sanoi hitaasti ja silitti hänen käsivarttaan. ”Älä murehdi.”  
  
”Tietenkin minä murehdin.”  
  
”No murehdi sitten. Minä haluaisin ehkä lisää sitä kakkua mitä äitisi oli tehnyt. Luuletko että voisimme syödä sitä vähän lisää?”  
  
”Se on tehty ihan vääristä aineksista. Äiti suri sitä tänä aamuna. Kaikki on edelleen säännöstelyssä niin että hänen piti soveltaa melkein jokaisen jutun kohdalla.”  
  
”Siitä tuli silti hyvää”, Luna sanoi, ”siinä näet, ei se haittaa vaikkei aina menisikään niin kuin on suunnitellut. Huomaako kukaan jos me menemme keittiöön?”  
  
”En usko”, Ginny sanoi.  
  
Kukaan ei huomannut. He istuivat pienessä keittiössä kahdella narisevalla tuolilla ja hän katsoi miten Luna söi ison palan kakkua ja nuoli sitten sormensa. Se mitä hän oli äsken sanonut Lunalle viipyi edelleen hänen suussaan, ja hän mietti mitä tapahtuisi jos hän sanoisi sen Harrylle. Ehkä Harry ymmärtäisi mitä hän tarkoitti ja ehkä ei. Luna työnsi hiuksia pois hänen otsaltaan ja sanoi sitten että hänen lettinsä oli hajoamassa, ja hän veti syvään henkeä ja istui liikkumattomana paikallaan kun Luna yritti kiinnittää hänen hiuksiaan takaisin kampaukseen ja ne karkailivat vain entistä enemmän. Lunan sormet olivat pehmeät mutta kummallisen viileät, ja Ginny mietti hajamielisesti, että vaikka hän ei ikinä tietäisi mitä oikeastaan halusi sanoa, hänen tukkansa sentään tekisi aina niin kuin huvitti.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He matkustivat takaisin Lontooseen junalla sunnuntai-iltana. Hermione ja Ron istuivat vierekkäin ja puhuivat jostain hiljaisella äänellä, ja välillä Ron lopetti puhumisen pitkäksi aikaa, ja Hermione suoristi Ronin paidan hihaa vaikka siinä ei varmasti ollut mitään vikaa, ja Ginny olisi ehkä ollut kateellinen jos ei olisi ollut niin väsynyt. Luna istui hänen vieressään ja kertoi hänelle kaikista kummallisista asioista joita maailmassa kuulemma tapahtui ja jotka eivät välttämättä olleet totta mutta saattoivat kuitenkin hyvinkin olla, kukapa niistä tiesi, jonkun pitäisi ihan totta mennä paikan päälle katsomaan. Harry ja Draco istuivat seuraavalla penkkirivillä eivätkä olleet puhuneet koko matkan aikana juuri mitään, ja Ginny katseli kuinka Harryn pää alkoi notkahdella Dracon suuntaan aina kun juna nytkähti raiteilla.  
  
Rautatieasemalta he lähtivät jokainen omaan suuntaansa, paitsi että Ginny ja Harry kävelivät vierekkäin pieneen asuntoonsa, joka tuoksui edelleen papukastikkeelta jota he olivat syöneet ennen lähtöä. Harry työnsi heidän matkalaukkunsa huojuvan pöydän alle ja istuutui jakkaralle ja painoi kyynärpäät pöytää vasten. Ginny käveli ikkunan luo. Jos hän avaisi ikkunan, ehkä asunto muuttuisi vähän isommaksi.  
  
”Draco sanoi että oli jutellut sinulle.”  
  
Hän puristi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni ja painoi kämmenensä ikkunalasia vasten. Lattia vinkui kun Harryn jakkaran jalat nytkähtivät sitä vasten.  
  
”Hän sanoi että sinä haluaisit puhua minulle”, Harry sanoi ja hengitti vähän katkonaisesti, ”sodasta. Mutta että minä en osaa puhua.”  
  
”Ethän sinä osaa.”  
  
”En niin”, Harry sanoi, ”en vain osaa, se näyttää… se näyttää edelleen samalta kuin lentokoneen ikkunasta. Hän sanoi myös että sinä olit kysynyt olenko minä kunnossa.”  
  
”En minä kysynyt sitä.”  
  
”Kyllä minä ehkä olen. Ainakin suurin piirtein. Ainakin enemmän kuin useammat. Mutta en tiedä miten siitä voisi puhua. Etkä sinä yleensä kysy mitään.” Harry huokaisi syvään ja suoristi selkänsä. ” _Ginny._ Kysy minulta.”  
  
Hän tuijotti lasin läpi ihmisiä, jotka kävelivät kadulla lamppujen alla. Hän oli varma ettei kysyisi, ja sitten hän kuitenkin nousi seisomaan ja käveli Harryn eteen ja istuutui yhdelle huojuvalle jakkaralle.  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoi. ”Miksi sinä haluat olla hänen kanssaan?”  
  
Harry vavahti mutta katsoi häntä silmiin, ja hänestä tuntui että se oli ehkä ensimmäinen kerta sodan jälkeen, kun Harry oli todella nähnyt hänet. ”Hän tuli sinne vähän minun jälkeeni. Ja tietysti minä ajattelin että kuinka surkea tuuri, että me emme tulisi toimeen, mutta sitten jotenkin… kaikki oli niin kaukana. Me rupesimme puhumaan. Hän pyysi joskus anteeksi niitä vanhoja juttuja ja minäkin pyysin ja tuntui etten oikein enää edes muistanut, mistä oli ollut kyse. Ja sitten yhden kerran yksi meidän koneistamme putosi ja en tiennyt mikä se oli ja olin vähän aikaa ihan varma että hän oli kuollut.”  
  
_En minä halunnut kuulla tätä_ , Ginny ajatteli. Harry puri alahuultaan ja tuijotti häntä niin kuin olisi odottanut milloin hän saisi tarpeekseen. Hän ajatteli Lunaa joka oli pidellyt kiinni hänen käsivarrestaan ja käskenyt hänen olla murehtimatta, ja hän muisti hätäiset häät syksyllä 1943.  
  
”Sitten laskeuduin ja näin hänet”, Harry sanoi ja puristi kämmeniään nyrkkiin polvien päällä, ”ja hän käveli konehallin taakse hakemaan jotain, en enää edes muista mitä, ja minä seurasin perässä ja suutelin häntä.”  
  
”Sinä.”  
  
Harry nyökkäsi. ”Hän työnsi minut pois. Ajattelin että minut siirretään jonnekin, maavoimiin, jonnekin missä on ensimmäisenä tulilinjalla, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut, ja sitten joskus hän sanoi ihan ohimennen ettei ollut kertonut kenellekään.”  
  
”Milloin?”  
  
”Kesällä”, Harry sanoi ohuella äänellä, ”kesällä 1943.”  
  
”Mutta me –”  
  
”Olen pahoillani, olen hirveän pahoillani. Yritin korjata sen ihan väärällä tavalla. Luulin että saisin sen korjattua. Mutta sitten joulun jälkeen hän suuteli minua ja minä…”  
  
”Sinun olisi pitänyt kertoa minulle. Aiemmin. Sinun ei olisi pitänyt kosia.”  
  
”Voit tietenkin ottaa eron”, Harry sanoi vähän ohuella äänellä, ”jos tahdot, voit sanoa että minä olen… että se johtuu sodasta, että minä olen… että minulla ei ole enää kaikki kunnossa. Tai ihan mitä vain, mitä vain muuta paitsi…”  
  
”En minä halua erota”, Ginny sanoi ja nousi seisomaan, ”en ainakaan nyt, en tänään, voidaanko… jos mentäisiin vain nukkumaan.”  
  
”Ethän sinä nuku.”  
  
”Ei sinun pitäisi tietää siitä.”  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän”, Harry sanoi. ”Oletko vihainen?”  
  
”En”, hän sanoi ja puri hampaat kiinni alahuuleen, ”en ole, en minä tiedä. Ei minun olisi pitänyt mennä naimisiin.”  
  
”Et voinut tietää.”  
  
”Tiesin ettei olisi pitänyt”, hän sanoi, ” _luoja_ , kyllä minä tavallaan tiesin, se oli vain… se tuntui joskus niin tärkeältä.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Harry sanoi hyvin hiljaa, ”niin tuntui.”  
  
”Voidaanko nukkua?” Ginny kysyi ja istuutui sängylle joka huojahti hänen allaan. ”Minä jätän ikkunan auki, ja yritetään nukkua, ja jos voitaisiin vain.. unohtaa tämä ainakin muutamaksi päiväksi.”  
  
Kaupunki oli melkein hiljainen. Välillä kadulla kulki joku yksinäinen auto tai seurue, ja lamput sirisivät vaimeasti, ja valo liukui verhojen välistä lattialle ja häilyi siinä. Ginny yritti pitää silmiään kiinni vaikka lopulta se alkoi tuntua tyhmältä, eihän hän kuitenkaan pystynyt nukkumaan. Harry silitti hänen hiuksiaan kunnes nukahti, ja hän mietti olisiko hänen pitänyt kiittää tai ehkä käskeä Harryn lopettaa, mutta hän oli liian väsynyt tekemään mitään, ja sitä paitsi se tuntui ihan hyvältä. Ja ainakin hän nyt kuvitteli tietävänsä mitä se oli.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän tapasi Annien tavaratalossa marraskuun alussa. Hän oli yrittänyt ostaa Harrylle uuden paidan, koska edellisistä alkoi näkyä että niitä oli korjattu moneen kertaan, ja hän oli aina ollut surkea ompelija eikä uskonut että se asia juurikaan parantuisi tulevaisuudessa. Hän nyki paitojen hihoja miestenosaston edullisimmassa kulmauksessa ja mietti miten ihmeessä hänen oli tarkoitus tietää, kuinka pitkät kädet Harrylla oli. Joku pysähtyi hänen viereensä ja hän ajatteli että oli tehnyt jotain typerää, mutta sitten Annie tervehti häntä.  
  
Hän ei tiennyt minkä takia oli ajatellut Annieta enemmän kuin muita ilmatorjunnan tyttöjä. Ehkä se johtui vain siitä, että he olivat asuneet samalla suunnalla ja kävelleet joskus kotiin yhtä matkaa, ja Annie oli ottanut kiinni hänen käsivarrestaan väsyttyään kävelemiseen. Ja Annie oli kertonut hänelle juttuja, vaikka myöhemmin hän ei enää yleensä muistanut mitä ne olivat olleet.  
  
”Ginny”, Annie sanoi ja hymyili hänelle leveästi miesten paitojen keskellä. ”Mitä sinä täällä teet?”  
  
”Ostan –”, hän aloitti ja päästi sitten tummanruskean hihan irti, ”- Harrylle paitaa. En jaksa enää korjata niitä vanhoja. Mitä sinä täällä teet?”  
  
”Seurasin sinua”, Annie sanoi ja tarttui hänen käsivarteensa. ”Näin sinut naistenosaston toiselta puolelta ja rupesin miettimään että olitko se todella sinä, ja sitten seurasin sinua tänne. Aiotko ostaa tuon paidan?”  
  
”En usko.”  
  
”Mennään teelle”, Annie sanoi.  
  
Annie näytti melkein samalta kuin ennenkin. He kävelivät vilkasta jalkakäytävää pitkin, mutta nyt Annie ei enää pidellyt Ginnyn käsivarresta kiinni. Hän ei oikein tiennyt mikä Anniessa oli erilaista, eikä hän keksinyt mitään vaikka yritti vaivihkaa vilkuilla Annieta samalla kun he pujottelivat ihmisten välistä kohti jotain paikkaa joka kuulemma oli hyvä ja aivan lähellä. Annien pitkät tummanruskeat hiukset oli edelleen sidottu leteillä niskaan, ja erityisen vilkkaan risteyksen kohdalla Annie sai hänet kiinni vilkuilusta ja sanoi että odotti eniten sitä että sampoo ja huulipunat palaisivat Lontooseen. Hän alkoi miettiä että ehkä se olikin hän itse joka oli muuttunut.  
  
Perillä he ostivat kupit teetä ja istuivat lähelle ikkunaa. Pöytä oli niin pieni että Annien kengän kärki osui muutaman kerran Ginnyn nilkkoihin. Hän joi teetään vaikka se oli vähän liian kuumaa, ja Annie tuijotti häntä eikä se oikeastaan edes haitannut.  
  
”Sinä olet surullinen”, Annie sanoi lopulta.  
  
”Olen kyllästynyt”, hän sanoi. ”Olen yrittänyt löytää töitä melkein kuukauden, mutta kaikkialla sanotaan ettei meitä enää tarvita kun miehet tulevat takaisin.”  
  
”Saamarin idiootit”, Annie sanoi ja Ginny melkein läikytti teemukinsa pöydälle. ”Ne odottavat että me menemme takaisin kotiin nyt kun sota on ohi ja olemme niin kuin ennenkin emmekä halua mitään muuta. Mutta ei se mene niin. Kaikki on muuttunut.”  
  
”En tiedä onko”, Ginny sanoi, ”en ihan oikeasti tiedä. Siitä on niin pitkä aika. En muista millaista oli ennen sotaa.”  
  
”Kyllä sinä löydät jotain”, Annie sanoi ja katsoi häntä silmät kapeina. ”Minä menin takaisin kotiin heinäkuussa kun ne lähettivät meidät loput pois, muistathan, Brightoniin. Mutta ei siellä ollut mitään. Minun pitäisi varmaan ruveta ompelemaan, olin aika hyvä siinä silloin joskus ennen.”  
  
”Minä olin surkea”, Ginny sanoi.  
  
Annie hymyili hänelle ja puraisi sitten alahuultaan. Hän muisti miten Annie oli joskus sodan aikana saanut siltä amerikkalaiselta sotilaalta nylon-sukkahousut ja he olivat lähteneet vapaailtanaan ulos ja sitten oli tullut ilmahälytys, ja he olivat olleet pommisuojassa monta tuntia ja Annie oli nojannut hänen olkapäähänsä ja miettinyt miten sukkahousuille mahtaisi käydä.  
  
”Entä sinun… miehesi? Se joka rikkoo kaikki paitansa?”  
  
”Ei hän –”, Ginny aloitti ja tajusi sitten, että Annie kiusasi häntä. ”Harry. Hän tuli takaisin. Hän on nyt… kotona.”  
  
”Ja hän on…”  
  
”Kunnossa”, Ginny sanoi, ”luulen niin. Hän nukkuu öisin. Hän oli lentäjä, niin että hän katseli sitä kaikkea kaukaa yläpuolelta.”  
  
”En haluaisi katsella sitä kaukaa yläpuolelta”, Annie sanoi, ”en haluaisi katsella ollenkaan. Milloin hän tuli?”  
  
”Elokuussa, melkein ensimmäisten joukossa. Menin asemalle vastaan.”  
  
”Et ikinä puhunut hänestä.”  
  
”Ei ollut mitään sanottavaa”, Ginny sanoi ja vilkaisi sitten ympärilleen. Muissa pöydissä ihmiset olivat nojautuneet toisiaan kohti ja pitelivät teekuppejaan ja heiluttivat lusikoita ja puhuivat tasaisella äänellä asioista, jotka sekoittuivat toisiinsa. Kaikkein lähimpänä istui ehkä nelikymppinen nainen, joka selitti puuvillakankaan huonosta laadusta ja näytti siltä ettei pystynyt ajattelemaan mitään muuta. ”Hän tapasi jonkun. Sodassa.”  
  
Annie avasi suunsa ja huokaisi syvään. ”Ginny, se on aivan –”  
  
”Yhden pojan”, Ginny sanoi niin tasaisella äänellä kuin osasi, ”meidän koulusta. Heidät määrättiin samaan paikkaan.”  
  
Annie katsoi häntä ja puristi huulensa hetkeksi yhteen. Ehkä hän oli tehnyt virheen, eihän tästä olisi pitänyt sanoa mitään, Harry suuttuisi hänelle, Annie voisi kertoa jollekin ja sitten… mutta eihän hän tiennyt mitä sitten tapahtuisi.  
  
”Älä kerro kenellekään”, hän sanoi.  
  
”En tietenkään”, Annie sanoi, nojautui häntä kohti pienen pöydän yli ja tarttui hänen käsiinsä. Hän laski teekupin pöydälle ja tajusi samalla että lusikka oli alkanut täristä lautasen reunaa vasten. ”Sellaista tapahtuu. Varsinkin sodassa. Pojat ovat siellä monta vuotta eivätkä ehkä näe tyttöjä kuukausiin ja… ei se ole mitenkään tavatonta.”  
  
”He tapaavat edelleen.”  
  
Annie puristi hänen kättään ja räpytteli silmiään. ”Selvä. _Selvä._ Oletko… tavannut sen miehen?”  
  
”Olen. Hän on ihan mukava. Tai siis, hän oli kamala koulussa, mutta hänestä on tullut ihan mukava.” Ginny huokaisi syvään. ”Hän puhuu minulle enemmän kuin Harry.”  
  
”Oletko vihainen?” Annie kysyi.  
  
Ginny pudisteli päätään ja mietti, mitä muuta vaihtoehtoja hänellä oli. Ehkä Annie kysyisi ne kaikki läpi. Oliko hän pettynyt? Tietenkin oli mutta eniten itseensä. Oliko hän surullinen? Ehkä. Mutta ei se johtunut Harrysta.  
  
”En piittaa kovin paljon”, hän sanoi ääneen, ja Annie tuijotti häntä silmät kapeina ja huolestuneina. ”Harry sanoi että voisin ottaa eron jos haluaisin, mutta en tiedä haluanko. En tiedä mitä tekisin sitten. Eikä minua oikeastaan… ei minua _haittaa._ Varmaan sen pitäisi haitata.”  
  
”En tiedä”, Annie sanoi. ”En todellakaan tiedä.”  
  
”En halua olla hänen kanssaan”, Ginny sanoi ja hiljensi ääntään, ”tiedäthän, sillä tavalla, enkä halua suudella häntä, enkä muista miltä tuntui haluta niitä asioita, niin että ei se… en tiedä mitä se haittaisi jos hän… mutta tuntuu että jos hän lähtisi, olisin ihan yksin.”  
  
Annie tuijotti häntä ja räpytteli silmiään, ja hän irrotti kämmenensä Annien sormien välistä ja tarttui teekuppiinsa. Tee oli aika viileää mutta hän joi sen silti. Annie katsoi häntä ja hengitti syvään niin että takin rintamus nousi ja laski.  
  
”Entä sinä?” Ginny kysyi hetken päästä. ”Oletko kuullut siitä amerikkalaisesta?”  
  
”En”, Annie sanoi ohuella äänellä. ”Luulen että hän palasi Pohjois-Carolinaan ja meni naimisiin sen tytön kanssa josta piti ennen sotaa, ja sitten hän varmaan jatkoi isänsä maatilaa.”  
  
”Toivottavasti heillä menee paremmin kuin minulla”, Ginny sanoi ja toivoi että teetä olisi ollut vielä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Sinä iltapäivänä hän pesi astioita kun Harry tuli töistä kotiin. Gnny ei vieläkään tiennyt, mitä Harry itse asiassa teki siellä tehtaalla, koska tietenkään tämä ei kertonut ja tietenkään hän ei kysynyt. Hän keskittyi käyttämään mahdollisimman vähän vettä ja mietti miten ei ollut edes ostanut sitä paitaa Harrylle, ja sitten hän oli ollut melkein kaksi tuntia Annien kanssa ja kertonut asioista joista ei olisi pitänyt kertoa. Myöhemmin he olivat kävelleet joenrantaa pitkin ja Annie oli taas nojannut hänen käsivarteensa niin kuin ennen, ja kotona hän oli muistanut että hänen olisi pitänyt pestä pyykkejä tänään.  
  
Harry laittoi takkinsa naulakkoon, käveli huoneen poikki ja istuutui sängylle. Ginny jatkoi tiskaamista. Edellisen illan ruokaa oli vielä jäljellä ja Harry tiesi sen. Hän olisi ehkä voinut kysyä miten työpäivä oli mennyt, mutta Harry ei kuitenkaan olisi kertonut ja sitä paitsi hän ei olisi varmaan saanut sitä sanottua kuulostamatta katkeralta. Eikä hän halunnut kuulostaa katkeralta varsinkaan nyt kun Harry saattaisi tulkita hänen katkeruutensa syyt väärin.  
  
”Ginny”, Harry sanoi, ja hän tajusi että hänen kätensä olivat pysähtyneet. Hän veti ne pois vadista, kuivasi ne ja kääntyi sitten ympäri. Harry puri alahuultaan ja näytti huolestuneelta, ja hän mietti mitä Harry odotti, sitäkö että hän suuttuisi? Hän ei ollut maininnut Dracoa sen yhden keskustelun jälkeen, eikä hän ollut sanonut mitään siitä että Harry lähti iltaisin ulos töiden jälkeen.  
  
”Mitä sinä haluat?” Harry kysyi ja tuijotti häntä sängyltä, ja hän melkein nauroi ääneen. ”Haluatko erota? Haluatko että minä muutan jonnekin muualle? Haluatko että minä lakkaan…”  
  
_Lakkaat näkemästä häntä_ , Ginny ajatteli ja nyki hameen helmaa suoremmaksi. Harry työnsi molemmat kädet hiuksiin niin kuin oli tehnyt jo koulussa aina silloin kun jokin oli erityisen huonosti tai vaikeaa, kyllä hän muisti tuon eleen. Hän ei uskonut että Harry lakkaisi näkemästä Dracoa. Hän ei ymmärtänyt minkä ihmeen takia Harry lakkaisi näkemästä Dracoa, ei ainakaan sen takia mitä heillä oli täällä kotona. Hän ei olisi taatusti lakannut näkemästä Dracoa, jos hän olisi ollut Harry.  
  
”Haluan”, hän sanoi hitaasti, ”haluan mennä töihin. Haluan tehdä jotain missä on järkeä. Niin kuin tein sodan aikana. Mutta mitään tekemistä ei enää ole.”  
  
”Minä tarkoitin –”, Harry sanoi ja puri huultaan, ”- tarkoitin että mitä haluat tehdä minun kanssani. Haluatko että lähden?”  
  
Ginny pudisteli päätään. Harry painoi kämmenet poskia vasten ja näytti samaan aikaan niin huojentuneelta ja onnettomalta että sitä oli vaikea katsoa. Ginny käveli ikkunan eteen ja avasi sen, ja kaupungin äänet tulivat ikkunalaudan yli ja valuivat huoneeseen eikä se tuntunut enää aivan yhtä pieneltä.  
  
”Et sinä kuitenkaan voi olla hänen kanssaan”, Ginny sanoi, ”sillä tavalla että ihmiset näkevät. Kyllähän sinä sen tiedät.”  
  
Harry suoristi selkänsä eikä sanonut mitään.  
  
”Tai ehkä ne tekisivät sinun kohdallasi poikkeuksen, koska sinä olet sotasankari.”  
  
”Eivät ne tee poikkeuksia”, Harry sanoi tasaisella äänellä.  
  
”Jatketaan näin”, Ginny sanoi. ”Tee sinä mitä haluat. Ja minä yritän keksiä mitä minä haluan.”  
  
”Minun ei olisi pitänyt vetää sinua tähän.”  
  
”Ei niin”, hän sanoi, ”mutta turha sitä on enää murehtia. Sinä voit nähdä häntä miten paljon tahdot. Ei minua haittaa. Muta sitten kun minä löydän jostain töitä, sinä saat ruveta pesemään itse omat paitasi.”  
  
Harry naurahti ja vaikeni sitten saman tien, kun Ginny kääntyi tuijottamaan. ”Selvä. Kuulostaa reilulta.”  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä”, Harry sanoi ja hymyili hänelle aivan vähän.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Milloin häät ovat?” Luna kysyi ja nojasi pöydän yli lähemmäs Hermionea. Hermione oli suoristanut hiuksensa ja näytti siltä kuin olisi vähän väliä halunnut nykiä niitä ja sitten estänyt itseään viime tipassa. Ginny tuijotti Hermionen sormia jotka olivat nyrkissä pöydällä, ja sitä kapeaa kultaista sormusta. Hän oli luultavasti koko illan odottanut näkevänsä jotain, mikä paljastaisi että Hermione oli vähän onneton. Ehkä hän ei ollut kovin hyvä ystävä.  
  
”Ehkä kesällä”, Hermione sanoi ja hymyili. ”En minä tiedä vielä. Ron haluaisi mennä naimisiin saman tien ja minä haluaisin… haluaisin että jotain tapahtuisi ennen sitä. Että pääsisin opiskelemaan tai jotain sellaista. Niin että tietäisin että minulla on jotain muutakin.”  
  
”Ron näyttää paljon vanhemmalta nykyään”, Luna sanoi, ”niin kuin hän olisi aikuinen.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Hermione sanoi. ”Välillä mietin että ehkä on parempi, jos ajattelen että hän on joku eri ihminen. Sitten voin vain tutustua häneen eikä tarvitse koko ajan miettiä, millainen hän oli kahdeksantoistavuotiaana. Ja olen aika varma että tykkään hänestä.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Ginny sanoi, ja Hermione ja Luna kääntyivät katsomaan häntä. He istuivat rauhallisessa sivupöydässä ravintolassa jossa ihmiset olivat jo alkaneet tanssia, ja kohta he varmaan lähtisivät ja hän kävelisi muutaman korttelin verran kotiinsa, niiden kerrostalojen ohi joita oli alettu rakentaa uudelleen. Harry olisi luultavasti kotona, koska Draco oli taas lähtenyt suvun kartanolle, ja tällä kertaa Harry oli hymyillyt ihan vähän kun oli sanonut sen, ja Ginny oli hymyillyt takaisin ja ajatellut että se oli melkein kuin heillä olisi ollut yhteinen vitsi, ja oli tavallaan hyvin mukavaa että oli joku yhteinen juttu jonkun ihmisen kanssa.  
  
”Mitä sinulle kuuluu?” Hermione kysyi vähän kireällä äänellä. ”Ei olla nähty pitkään aikaan.”  
  
”Koska sinä olet ollut vain Ronin kanssa”, Ginny sanoi.  
  
”Niin”, Hermione sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa, ”totta. Anteeksi.”  
  
”En minä tarkoittanut sitä sillä tavalla. Yritin vain kiusata. Olen iloinen että olet onnellinen ja että Ron on taas täällä. Totta kai.”  
  
”Selvä”, Hermione sanoi ja katsoi omia sormiaan. ”Vieläkö Harry näkee Dracoa?”  
  
”He ovat ystäviä”, Ginny sanoi mahdollisimman tasaisella äänellä. ”Tietenkin he näkevät toisiaan.”  
  
Hänestä tuntui että Hermione katsoi mietteliäästi vaatenaulakkoa tanssilattian toisella puolella ja että Luna tuijotti häntä ja että he molemmat tiesivät tai ainakin arvasivat. Hän yritti hymyillä Lunalle, ja sitten Luna hymyili heti takaisin ja hymy alkoi tuntua ihan tavalliselta hänen kasvoillaan. Luna sanoi jotain kappaleesta jota bändi oli juuri alkanut soittaa ja tanssimisesta ja siitä mihin poikia nyt ylipäänsä tarvitsi vaikka ehkä kantamaan painavia asioita eikä välttämättä edes silloin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja viimeinen luku! :)

Joulukuun ensimmäisellä viikolla satoi räntää. Hän istui ikkunan vieressä ja tiesi että valkoinen maa sulaisi pois huomenna. Katulamput näyttivät haaleilta mutta ehkä lasi vain oli huurussa, ja hänen takanaan Harry pesi kasvonsa ja avasi sitten paidan napit ja veti pyjaman päänsä ylitse. Hän tuijotti kahta naista jotka pysähtyivät puhumaan toisilleen kadulla ja kuuli kuinka sänky narahti. Kun hän hetken päästä veti verhon ikkunan eteen ja asettautui makaamaan Harryn viereen, hän kuuli Harryn hengityksestä että tämä nukkui jo.  
  
Seuraavana aamuna Hermione koputti hänen oveaan vähän sen jälkeen kun Harry oli lähtenyt. Hän istui vielä yöpaidassaan sängyllä ja yritti miettiä mitä tänään tekisi. Ehkä sen takia muut naiset hankkivat lapsia, siksi että ensin he silittävät verhot ja pöytäliinat ja pesivät lattian ja ikkunat ja tuulettivat tyynyt ja itsensä avoimen ikkunan raossa ja sitten heillä ei vain yksinkertaisesti enää ollut tekemistä. Hän katseli pöytää joka huojui edellisillan astioista, ja kun Hermione koputti, hän kuvitteli ensin että Harry oli unohtanut avaimensa ja palasi siksi takaisin. Hän avasi oven yöpaidassaan ja Hermione käveli keskelle lattiaa ja veti syvään henkeä.  
  
”Meidän pitää mennä Lunan luo”, Hermione sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa. ”Mitä sinä teet?”  
  
”En juuri mitään”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Kello on melkein kahdeksan.”  
  
”En minä ole menossa minnekään.”  
  
”Hän soitti minulle eilen illalla”, Hermione sanoi, ”ja hän kuulosti tosi surulliselta, mutta kello oli jo melkein kymmenen ja eihän siihen aikaan enää oikein voi lähteä minnekään. Mutta en saanut unta. Meidän pitää mennä käymään siellä. Hän ei suostunut kertomaan mitä oli tapahtunut, hän vain toisti että halusi kuulla miten minulla menee ja olenko minä onnellinen ja milloin me aiomme mennä naimisiin. Missä sinun vaatteesi ovat?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
Hermione istuutui Harryn tuolille ja veti terävästi henkeä. ”Pukeudu nyt. En ole nähnyt häntä moneen viikkoon, en varmaan sen jälkeen kun kävimme viimeksi tanssimassa. Mutta ei tässä ole mitään hätää. Me menemme sinne ja hän kertoo miksi oli niin surullinen eilen. Ehkä hänellä oli ikävä isäänsä. Mutta hän kuulosti siltä kuin jotain olisi tapahtunut, ihan yllättäen, jotain ikävää, eikä hän suostunut sanomaan mitä se oli.”  
  
”Minä olen valmis”, Ginny sanoi hetken päästä, ja Hermione vilkaisi häntä ja päätti selvästi olla mainitsematta hänen sojottavia hiuksiaan. Hän lukitsi oven takanaan ja yritti sitten vielä rappusissa saada irtonaisia hiuksia työnnettyä paremmin letille, ja sitten he olivat kadulla ja Hermione lähti pujottelemaan ihmisten välistä niin kovalla vauhdilla että hänelle tuli kiire seurata. Hetken hän mietti että tältä siis tuntui olla matkalla jonnekin, ja sitten hänelle tuli huono omatunto siitä että hän oli ajatellut sellaista.  
  
”Hän ei ikinä puhu itsestään”, Hermione sanoi ja tuijotti suoraan eteensä. ”Oletko huomannut? En muista milloin hän olisi viimeksi puhunut itsestään.”  
  
”Taatusti hän puhuu joskus itsestään.”  
  
”Hän kyselee aina meistä, meidän kuulumisistamme, miten meillä menee. Mutta en tiedä edes… tiedätkö oliko hän ketään? Sodan aikana? Oliko hän rakastunut johonkin? Tai ennen sotaa?”  
  
Ginny pudisteli päätään ja kiskoi takkia vähän tiukemmin ympärilleen. Tuuli valui katuja pitkin rakennusten välistä ja tarttui nilkkoihin ja hän toivoi että olisi ottanut paksummat sukat, ja Hermionen hiuksia karkaili tiukoilta leteiltä ja Hermione vain nosti kauluksia ylöspäin ja jatkoi kävelemistä. Hän yritti muistaa oliko Luna sanonut jotain jostain sellaisesta, rakastumisesta, pojista, ja hän oli aivan varma että niin oli joskus tapahtunut, hän ei vain muistanut milloin ja missä ja mitä sanoja ne olivat olleet. Hän muisti kyllä miten he olivat istuneet Kotikolossa seinän vieressä kun äiti ja Fleur olivat laulaneet lauluja jotka molemmat muistivat aivan väärin, ja Luna oli sanonut hänelle, ettei rakastumiseen ollut mitään sääntöjä, ei voinut olla, ja hän oli ollut eri mieltä. Mutta silloin he olivat puhuneet hänestä ja Harrysta ja siitä miten hän ei voinut enää tietää, oliko ollut rakastunut silloin joskus ennen kaikkea vai oliko se ollut vain kuvittelua.  
  
”Ehkä emme vain ikinä kysyneet”, Hermione sanoi ja kuulosti synkältä ja päättäväiseltä ja vähän hämmästyneeltä.  
  
”Kyllä hän olisi kertonut”, Ginny sanoi vaikkei ollut yhtään varma, ja jostain syystä hän ajatteli Harrya joka ei ikinä sanonut mitään eikä varmasti sanoisikaan eikä olisi voinut sanoa vaikka olisi halunnut. Viime päivinä hänestä oli tuntunut että he olivat löytäneet jonkinlaisen äänettömän tasapainon. Huoneen keskellä oli kuoppa mutta he molemmat kiersivät sitä taitavasti eivätkä ehkä putoaisi siihen ikinä vaikka eivät koskaan mainitsisi sitä. Harry lähti ulos töiden jälkeen melkein joka ilta ja sitten myöhemmin tuli takaisin, joskus ennen kuin Ginny ehti mennä nukkumaan, joskus puolenyön jälkeen, aina ennen aamua. Toisinaan hän heräsi siihen että Harry asettautui hänen viereensä, ja Harry tuoksui tupakalta ja ravintoloilta, eikä Ginny saanut enää unta.  
  
Joskus Harry tuoksui ruualta ja etäisesti kissalta, joten varmaan he joskus olivat Dracon kotona, Ginny ei keksinyt mikä muu paikka se olisi voinut olla. Hän oli alkanut kuvitella, että Dracon asunto Lontoossa oli valtava, ainakin kolme huonetta, ja ehkä takka, ja paksut punaiset matot joilla Harry kävelisi avojaloin. Tuntui vähän kielletyltä edes kuvitella Harrya avojaloin kun Draco Malfoy oli paikalla, mutta sitä hän kuitenkin toisinaan mietti kun istui illalla ikkunan vieressä ja kuunteli kaupungin ääniä. Toisinaan hän ei ajatellut mitään. Toisinaan hän unohti ihan kokonaiseksi illaksi että hänellä oli aviomies, ja hän kuvitteli että kaikki oli vielä mahdollista ja että kaikki oli vielä alussa ja että ilmantorjuntayksikkö länsi-Lontoossa odotti häntä ja hän kävelisi sieltä kotiin yöllä Annien vieressä ja Annie tarttuisi häntä käsivarresta kun astuisi vahingossa kadunreunan yli. Hän saattoi melkein yllättyä kun Harry lopulta tuli kotiin, ja Harry katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi halunnut pyytää anteeksi mutta ei kuitenkaan tehnyt sitä, mikä oli vain hyvä asia, koska ei hän halunnut olla sellainen ihminen jolta pyydeltiin anteeksi.  
  
Hän mietti tiesiköhän Hermione jo, luultavasti tiesi, hän oli kuvitellut näkevänsä sen Hermionen terävissä tummanruskeissa silmissä. Ja sitten hän tajusi että mietti taas itseään ja Harrya ja Dracoa ja paksuja punaisia mattoja ja leveää sänkyä Dracon kaupunkiasunnossa, ja he olivat menossa Lunan luo koska Luna oli surullinen eikä koskaan sanonut itsestään mitään vaan lohdutti vain heitä toisia. Hänelle tuli aika pieni ja kurja olo ja hän yritti nykiä lettiään tiukemmalle, ja Hermione vilkaisi häntä niin kuin olisi kuullut mitä hän ajatteli.  
  
Lunan asunto oli neljännessä kerroksessa. Viereinen talo oli palanut melkein kivijalkaa myöten ja Ginny mietti mitä Luna ajatteli kun käveli tästä joka päivä ohi, ehkä että se pommi olisi voinut osua vähän sivuun, vai oliko tuhoutunut talo jo samanlainen asia kuin puolittain romahtanut penkki kadunreunassa. Hermione käveli rappuja ylös kaksi kerrallaan ja Ginny yritti pysyä mukana, ja jostain syystä hän arvaili näkyisikö Lunan ikkunasta palanut talo vai jotain muuta. Ja sitten Hermione koputti oveen ja he odottivat ja hän unohti mitä oli äsken ajatellut.  
  
”Kuka siellä on?” Luna kysyi oven takaa juuri kun Hermione oli nostanut kätensä koputtaakseen uudestaan.  
  
”Hermione ja Ginny”, Hermione sanoi. ”Me tulimme käymään.”  
  
”Hyvänen aika”, Luna sanoi ja avasi oven.  
  
Hermione ojentautui Lunaa kohti niin kuin olisi aikonut halata mutta jähmettyi sitten paikalleen. Luna katsoi heitä vuorotellen ja astui sitten syrjään ovelta ja päästi heidät sisään, ja he kävelivät pikkuruisen huoneen keskelle ja kääntyivät ympäri ennen kuin törmäsivät sänkyyn. Luna painoi oven kiinni ja tuijotti heitä.  
  
”Sinä olit surullinen”, Hermione sanoi lopulta, ”eilen puhelimessa.”  
  
Luna avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Jos Ginny olisi uskaltanut, hän olisi nyt kävellyt sen muutaman askeleen matkan Lunan luokse ja tarttunut Lunaa ranteesta, vähän niin kuin Luna oli pitänyt häntä kädestä kun hän oli miettinyt miksei ollut rakastunut Harryyn ja miksi Harry ei puhunut hänelle. Oli omituista nähdä Luna surullisena, vähän niin kuin jokin olisi yllättäen kääntynyt nurin.  
  
”Niin”, Luna sanoi.  
  
Hermione puri alahuultaan ja vilkuili vuorotellen Lunaa ja vaatemyttyä lattialla. ”Oletko sinä… mitä sinä… onko kaikki ihan…”  
  
”Hyvin”, Luna täydensi, työnsi sormet hiuksiin ja piti ne siellä, ”on, ei tässä ole mitään hätää. Ei olisi pitänyt soittaa. Halusin vain jutella jollekulle ja sinun talossasi oli puhelin.”  
  
”Mutta et sanonut mitään.”  
  
”Sanoinhan.” Luna käveli sängyn luo, työnsi peitot syrjään ja istui niiden sekaan. ”Kysyin milloin aioitte pitää häät.”  
  
”En tarkoittanut sitä”, Hermione sanoi, ”tarkoitin –”  
  
”Teidän pitää varmaan kohta mennä”, Luna sanoi, ”eikö niin?”  
  
”Luna”, Ginny sanoi ja yllättyi siitä miten hiljaiselta kaikki hänen ympärillään tuntui. ”Kertoisit meille.”  
  
Luna päästi hengityksen ulos keuhkoistaan ja lysähti kasaan sängyn päällä, ja Hermione katsoi Ginnyä niin avuttoman näköisenä että Ginnyn olisi tehnyt mieli ravistella heitä molempia. Lunan kuului olla aina iloinen ja huoleton vaikka oikeasti olisi ollut kuinka paljon syytä huolehtia, ja Hermionen kuului tietää mitä piti tehdä ja kertoa se äänekkäästi ja päättäväisesti. Ja hänen itsensä olisi täytynyt jaksaa vähän enemmän, eikä hän ainakaan olisi saanut aina jäädä murehtimaan että miten ihmeessä juuri hänelle oli käynyt näin.  
  
”Jos mentäisiin kävelylle”, hän sanoi ja otti askeleen Lunaa ja sänkyä kohti, mutta huone oli niin pieni että hänen polvensa osuivat saman tien sängynreunaan.  
  
”En viitsisi lähteä ulos”, Luna sanoi ja tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Oletko syönyt mitään? Hermione voisi käydä hakemassa syötävää. Tai minä. Ja sitten voisimme syödä aamupalaa.”  
  
”Minä voin mennä”, Hermione sanoi.  
  
”Jonottamisessa menee tuntikausia”, Luna sanoi.  
  
”En usko”, Hermione sanoi, ”ei tänään, ja jos minä lähden nyt saman tien.”  
  
”Ei teidän tarvitse olla täällä”, Luna sanoi, ”minä olen ihan kunnossa”, mikä kummallista kyllä kuulosti siltä kuin Luna olisi sanonut aivan päinvastaista. Hermione lähti ja Ginny työnsi verhot sivuun ja tajusi että ikkunasta tosiaan näkyi palanut talo. Hän mietti oliko Luna ollut silloin kotona, mutta ehkä ei kannattanut kysyä sitä nyt. Hän kiipesi sängylle Lunan eteen niin hitaasti kuin osasi ja Luna tuijotti häntä mutta ei kieltänyt, ja hän työnsi peittoja vähän syrjään ja asetteli sitten jalkansa ristiin eteensä. Lunan tukka oli auki ja enemmän kuin vähän takussa ja silmät seurasivat hänen jokaista liikettään.  
  
”Haluatko kertoa?” hän kysyi.  
  
”En oikein voi.”  
  
”Miksi et?”  
  
Luna nuolaisi alahuultaan ja työnsi sitten taas sormet hiuksiin ja käänsi katseensa pois.  
  
”Minä olen huolissani”, Ginny sanoi, ”olen oikeasti aika huolissani. Toivoisin että kertoisit.”  
  
”Ei se ole mitään sellaista”, Luna sanoi ja huokaisi syvään, ”minulla ei ihan oikeasti ole mitään hätää, minä olen vain… olen vain surullinen.”  
  
” _Luna._ ”  
  
”Joku lähti takaisin Walesiin”, Luna sanoi ja katsoi häntä silmät raskaina ja väsyneinä. ”Luulin että hän piti minusta. Minä aion nyt murehtia pari päivää ja sitten unohdan koko jutun.”  
  
Ginny puraisi alahuultaan. Jostain syystä oli vaikea ajatella Lunaa ja jotain poikaa, ehkä sotilasta, ehkä komeaa nuorta sotilasta joka oli juuri palannut rintamalta ja oli pari kuukautta Lontoossa ja tapasi Lunan jossain ravintolassa kun Ginny ei ollut paikalla ja he tanssivat ja Luna nauroi niin kuin nauroi aina Ginnyn kanssa ja tarttui poikaa ranteesta -  
  
Hän ravisteli päätään. Luna katseli häntä pää vähän kallellaan, ja hän painoi kämmenensä patjaa vasten ja nojasi eteenpäin. ”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Älä ole”, Luna sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, ”kyllähän minä tiesin että se oli haaveilua.”  
  
”Mutta –”, hän olisi halunnut sanoa ettei haaveilussa ollut mitään vikaa, että se oli itse asiassa välttämätöntä, mutta hän oli tainnut jossain vaiheessa lakata uskomasta sellaiseen. Se mitä hän teki öisin ikkunan vieressä ei tuntunut haaveilulta. ”Mitä hän sanoi? Selittikö hän jotain?”  
  
”Hän sanoi että hänen pitää mennä kotiin. Kyllä minä tiesin että hän oli lähdössä, ajattelin vain että hän saattaisi tykätä minusta ja sitten kuitenkin jäädä tänne.”  
  
”Tietysti ajattelit”, Ginny sanoi, ”ja hänen olisi pitänyt, hänen olisi pitänyt jäädä. Sinun luoksesi. Luna, kai sinä tajuat että se poika ei –”  
  
”Ginny.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
Luna katsoi häntä ja räpytteli silmiään. ”Ei se ollut poika.”  
  
Ginny suoristi selkänsä. Luna tuijotti häntä tarkkaavaisesti ja hän toivoi että olisi saanut vähän aikaa ajatella. ”Se mies –”  
  
Luna nauroi vähän terävää naurua ja Ginny painoi suunsa kiinni. Yläkerrasta kuului askeleita, seinän takana joku kuunteli radiota, Ginnyn vasempaan polveen alkoi sattua ja Luna veti hitaasti sormet pois hiuksista ja työnsi sitten kasvojen eteen valuvia suortuvia taaksepäin. Ginny asetteli kätensä polvien päälle kämmenpuoli ylöspäin, ja Luna huokaisi syvään ja siirtyi sitten lähemmäksi.  
  
”Se idiootti”, Ginny sanoi, kun Luna tarttui hänen vasempaan ranteeseensa molemmilla käsillä.  
  
”Niin”, Luna sanoi. ”Hän oli tosi mukava. Ja tosi nätti.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Tuntuu mahdottomalta. Tiesin että hän lähtisi mutta silti tuntuu ihan mahdottomalta että hän lähti.”  
  
Ginny kömpi lähemmäs sängyllä kunnes he istuivat vierekkäin. Luna piti kiinni hänen ranteestaan ja pujotti sitten sormensa hänen sormiensa väliin, ja hän silitti Lunan hiuksia ja yritti olla juuttumatta takkuihin. Luna ei itkenyt yhtään mutta jossain vaiheessa Ginny tajusi että häntä melkein itketti, ja Luna puristi hänen käsivarttaan ja hän hengitti päättäväisesti sisään ja ulos nenän kautta kunnes se tunne meni ohi. Sitten he istuivat siinä ja odottivat että Hermione tulisi takaisin, ja verhojen välistä tuleva valo oli haaleaa ja oudon vaaleanpunaista.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kerran hän istui ikkunan vieressä kun Harry ja Draco kävelivät katua pitkin yhteisen sateenvarjon alla ja pysähtyivät talon eteen. Kello oli ainakin kymmenen ja hän oli aikonut mennä nukkumaan, mutta häntä ei väsyttänyt vielä lainkaan. Hän oli soittanut Lunalle puhelinkopista ja Luna oli sanonut hänelle kärsivällisesti että murehtisi vielä yhden päivän ja että hän voisi oikein hyvin tulla käymään huomenna. Hänellä oli vähän levoton olo eikä se johtunut pelkästään siitä, ettei hän vieläkään tiennyt mitä tekisi seuraavalla viidelläkymmenellä vuodella.  
  
Hän käänsi ensin katseensa pois. Tietenkään hänen ei pitäisi katsoa ikkunasta kuinka Harry ja Draco seisoivat sateenvarjon alla ja puhuivat jostain, se oli melkein kuin tirkistelyä, ja sitten hän puristi hampaat ja yhteen ja ajatteli että he seisoivat kadulla hyvänen aika sentään, kaikkien näkyvillä, ja Ginny oli vain sattunut istumaan tässä niin kuin istui joka ilta, ei hän ollut mitenkään erityisesti yrittänyt nähdä heitä. Ei ollut mitään syytä miksei hän olisi saanut istua omassa kodissaan ja katsella kadulle samalla kun hänen aviomiehensä työnsi käsiä päättäväisesti takintaskuihin niin kuin olisi pelännyt että ne tipahtaisivat sieltä ulos aivan itsestään. Draco seisoi Harryn edessä ja piteli edelleen sateenvarjoa, ja sateenvarjo peitti heidän molempien kasvot, katulamppujen haalea valo ylsi vain rintakehään tai kaulaan saakka, ja Ginny kuvitteli että Draco näytti surulliselta. Hän mietti oliko se ehkä hänen vikansa, kai Draco olisi toivonut että olisi voinut tulla tänne ylös Harryn kanssa, mutta toisaalta varmasti Draco tajusi, että se olisi joka tapauksessa ollut vähän vaikea juttu eikä se oikeastaan edes johtunut Ginnystä.  
  
Hän odotti niin kauan että Draco kosketti Harrya käsivarteen, hieman kyynärpään yläpuolelle, ja silloin hän kääntyi tuijottamaan omia paljaita jalkojaan lattialla. Kun hän käänsi katseensa takaisin kadulle, Draco oli kääntynyt ympäri ja käveli sateenvarjoineen kadunreunassa ja Harry seisoi paikoillaan ja kastui. Hän laittoi ikkunan kiinni ja nousi seisomaan ja koetti keksiä jotain tekemistä.  
  
”Hei”, Harry sanoi vähän ajan päästä seistessään vettä valuvana heidän matollaan.  
  
”Hei”, Ginny sanoi.  
  
Harry riisui takkinsa ja märän paitansa ja asetteli ne kuivumaan. Ginny siirteli astioita edestakaisin pöydällä. Kun Harry oli asettautunut sänkyyn ja vetänyt peiton kaulaa myöten, Ginny nojasi tiskipöytään ja katseli huonetta ja poikaa josta näkyi vain sotkuinen tukka. Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt miettiä, miten kaiken voisi korjata. Hänellä oli kuitenkin sellainen tunne, ettei tällaisia asioita voinut korjata, koska tavallaan mitään korjattavaa ei ollut, oli vain sade joka valui loppumattomana ikkunalasia vasten, ja tässä he olivat ja niin se vain oli. Hän vaihtoi yöpaitaan ja meni Harryn viereen makaamaan mutta ei tietenkään saanut unta, ja vähän ajan päästä hän luovutti, veti jakkaran ikkunan eteen ja avasi ikkunaa aivan vähän.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Jostain syystä hän ei edes ajatellut Hermionea ennen kuin oli jo melkein perillä. Kyllähän hän tiesi että myös Hermione oli huolissaan Lunasta, ja varmaan hänen olisi kuulunut käydä ensin Hermionen asunnolla. Hän olisi kävellyt sinne kymmenessä minuutissa. Sen sijaan hän kiipesi jo portaita kohti neljättä kerrosta ja puristi kaidetta koska hänellä oli vähän hutera olo, ja sitten hän koputti oveen ja Luna avasi sen.  
  
”Otit sen aika kirjaimellisesti”, Luna sanoi otsa rypyssä, ”sen että tänään saa tulla kylään.”  
  
”Joko lopetit murehtimisen?” hän kysyi ja käveli Lunan ohi sisälle huoneeseen.  
  
Oikeastaan Luna näytti vähemmän surulliselta. Luna oli letittänyt hiuksensa eivätkä ne siis enää olleet sotkussa, ja paita ja hame olivat sellaiset että niillä olisi voinut lähteä ulos jos olisi halunnut. Ginny käveli keittiön kaapin luo ja avasi sen ja kurkisti jokaisen tyhjän laatikon taakse. Ruokaa oli vielä ainakin yhdeksi päiväksi. Hän kuuli sängyn vingahduksen kun Luna istuutui sille, ja sitten hän kääntyi ympäri ja avasi ja kiinnitti napin vasemmassa hihansuussaan, ja Luna istui hajareisin sängyllä ja tuijotti häntä mietteliään näköisenä.  
  
”Mitä tehdään?” hän kysyi.  
  
” _Ginny._ ”  
  
”Minä tulen sinne.”  
  
Luna pysyi paikallaan. Ginny kiipesi sängylle ja istuutui Lunan eteen, ja Luna hymyili hänelle ihan lyhyesti ja huokaisi sitten syvään. Tämä tuntui melko samalta kuin silloin neljä päivää sitten, kun Hermione oli tullut aamulla hakemaan hänet ja he olivat tulleet tänne, ja sitten ei kuitenkaan, koska silloin hän ei ollut vielä tiennyt miksi Luna oli surullinen. Nyt hän tiesi ja hänen ihonsa alla kihelmöi vähän niin kuin joskus öisin, kun hän valvoi ja odotti jotain mitä ei enää ollut tulossa.  
  
”Kerro minulle siitä.”  
  
”Enkä kerro”, Luna sanoi ja tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Missä sinä tapasit hänet?”  
  
”Töissä. Hän oli viereisellä linjastolla. Hän hymyili minulle.”  
  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä.”  
  
”Ginny”, Luna sanoi, ”minä en oikein tiedä mitä sinä teet.”  
  
”En minäkään”, hän sanoi, ”en tiedä mitään. Mitä olisit halunnut? Olisitko halunnut… olisitteko te voineet… vuokrata jonkun asunnon jostain? Olisiko se onnistunut?”  
  
”En ajatellut sitä niin pitkälle”, Luna sanoi vähän liian nopeasti.  
  
”Mutta”, Ginny sanoi ja nielaisi muutaman kerran, koska tätä hänen ei missään tapauksessa pitäisi sanoa, ei varsinkaan ääneen, ”Harry ja Draco, he eivät… minusta tuntuu että he eivät suunnittele mitään, mitään sellaista mitä ei olisi jo nyt.”  
  
”Ei meidän tarvitse puhua tästä”, Luna sanoi mutta nojasi lähemmäs häntä. Ginnystä tuntui että Luna yritti nähdä jotain hänen kasvoiltaan, ehkä sitä mitä hän itsekin oli välillä miettinyt.  
  
”Puhutaan vain”, hän sanoi ja tarttui Lunan käteen, ja Luna antoi hänen vetää kätensä syliinsä. ”Harry taitaa olla rakastunut Dracoon. Se on omituista enkä ajatellut että siinä kävisi niin, että meille kävisi niin, mutta kävi kuitenkin. Enkä minä muutenkaan ollut ajatellut että olisin tällainen.”  
  
”Millainen”, Luna sanoi, ”millainen sinä aioit olla?”  
  
”Erilainen”, hän sanoi, ”jotenkin… enemmän.”  
  
”Älä”, Luna sanoi. Lunan käsi oli liikkumattomana hänen vasemman reitensä päällä ja hän piteli Lunan sormia. ”Sinä olet aivan hyvä.”  
  
”Kerro minulle siitä tytöstä.”  
  
”Hän oli –”, Luna aloitti ja katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi odottanut, että hän keskeyttäisi ja sanoisi muuttaneensa mielensä, ei hän haluaisi sittenkään kuulla koska se oli liian outoa tai koska se oli luonnotonta, tai ehkä koska hänen aviomiehensä oli sodassa rakastunut toiseen lentäjään, mikä tietenkin oli totta. Hän ei sanonut mitään. ”Hän oli aina vähän surullisen näköinen. Hänellä oli sellaiset silmät. Ja kun hän hymyili hän näytti entistä surullisemmalta. Olisin halunnut että hän olisi painanut silmät kiinni ja sitten olisin suudellut häntä ja hän olisi alkanut hymyillä ja sitten avannut silmänsä ja hän olisi näyttänyt onnelliselta. Mutta luulen että se tosiaan johtui vain silmistä. Hän puhui paljon siitä miten hänellä on koti-ikävä ja miten hän kohta lähtee takaisin.”  
  
Ginny silitti sormenpäillään Lunan kämmenselkää. Luna nuolaisi huuliaan ja siirsi sitten jalkojaan sängyllä niin että ne melkein osuivat Ginnyyn mutta eivät aivan, ja sitten Luna veti syvään henkeä ja jatkoi. Tyttö oli ollut Walesista, vähän nuorempi kuin he, ehkä pari vuotta, Luna ei ollut kysynyt, ja kerran tyttö oli nauranut omassa linjastossaan ja Luna oli melkein unohtanut mitä oli ollut tekemässä, koska se ääni oli mennyt suoraan hänen ihonsa sisään. Hän oli odottanut pukuhuoneessa kunnes tyttö oli tullut sinne, ja sitten hän oli esitellyt itsensä, ja Ginny mietti miten oli mahdollista että joku uskalsi tehdä jotain tuollaista, mutta Luna sulki silmänsä ja kertoi siitä miten he olivat käyneet tanssimassa ja kävelleet sitten kaupungin läpi ja hän oli unelmoinut että saattaisi ottaa tyttöä kädestä kiinni. Ginny sulki silmänsä ja Luna käänsi kätensä toisin päin niin että heidän kämmenensä osuivat nyt toisiaan vasten ja jatkoi puhumista. Ginny kuvitteli miten Luna ja tyttö kävelisivät kaduilla saman sateenvarjon alla ja ympärillä sataisi mutta Lunan käsi olisi lämmin, ja ehkä tyttö nojaisi Lunaa vasten, ja Lunan hiukset tuoksuisivat tutulta ja olisivat vähän sotkuiset niin kuin aina.  
  
Myöhemmin hän teki pavuista samaa kastiketta jota teki Harrylle silloin kun ei jaksanut ajatella koko asiaa eli aika usein. Muutaman kerran hän oli miettinyt että ehkä se helpotti joitain asioita, se että Harrylla oli suhde tai miksi sitä olisi pitänyt kutsua. Harry ei ikinä syyttäisi häntä siitä että hän teki niin kurjaa ruokaa eikä välittänyt tehdä parempaa. Luna kuitenkin söi papukastikkeen eikä kommentoinut sitä ollenkaan, puhui vain taikuudesta _, on itse asiassa ihan mahdollista että sellaista on olemassa, tiedätkö, selittämättömiä asioita tapahtuu koko ajan, ihan koko ajan_. Hän kuunteli Lunan ääntä ja toivoi ettei hänen olisi tarvinnut mennä takaisin kotiin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Ginny?”  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri. Harry seisoi pienen pöydän toisella puolella, hieroi kämmeniään yhteen ja näytti hämmentyneeltä. Ehkä jotain oli tapahtunut, jotain ikävää, ehkä Harry oli menettänyt työpaikkansa tehtaalla, mutta eihän se ollut mahdollista, Harry oli kuitenkin sotasankari, ja sitten hän ajatteli _luoja, ne ovat kuulleet Dracosta._  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi. Varmasti se auttaisi että he olivat naimisissa, hän ja Harry. Hän oli melko varma että pystyisi sanomaan oikeudessa että ne jutut olivat valhetta, vaikka tietenkin ne olivat totta. Häntä olisi pakko kuunnella, koska hän oli Harryn vaimo. Hän ei missään tapauksessa sallisi sitä että ne laittaisivat Harryn vankilaan.  
  
”Sain kolme päivää vapaata jouluksi”, Harry sanoi ja huojui jalalta toiselle. ”En tiedä miksi, se liittyy varmaan jotenkin sotaan ja niihin mitaleihin ja onhan se oikeastaan vähän noloa. Mutta, tuota, Dracon vanhemmat ovat mantereella joulun, heillä on jonkinlainen… huvila Etelä-Ranskassa, ja Draco on menossa jouluksi kartanolle Hampshireen. Ehkä minä voisin mennä myös.”  
  
”Ahaa”, Ginny sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa. Harry puri alahuultaan niin kuin olisi yhä odottanut häneltä vastausta, ja hän yritti pudistella mielestään pois kuvan Harrysta vankilassa. ”Selvä.”  
  
”Haluatko tulla mukaan?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Draco ehdotti sitä”, Harry sanoi ja vilkuili ovea ja kaikkea mahdollista paitsi häntä, ”ja ymmärrän kyllä oikein hyvin jos et halua, tietenkin ymmärrän, mutta en haluaisi jättää sinua… yksin tänne. Niin että jos haluat tulla niin se olisi oikein… oikein…”  
  
” _Harry._ ”  
  
”Minun täytyy mennä töihin”, Harry sanoi, ryhtyi työntämään tavaroitaan laukkuun ja pudotti ainakin puolet lattialle. ”Anteeksi. Mutta mieti sitä. Se olisi… siellä on kaunista. Ainakin kesällä. Ja hevosia. Ja voisit aivan hyvin tulla. Jos haluaisit.”  
  
”Mitä ihmettä minä tekisin siellä?”  
  
Harry avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten hyvin nopeasti uudestaan, työnsi laukun soljet kiinni ja sanoi jotain siitä miten hänen piti ehtiä junaan eikä hän missään tapauksessa saanut myöhästyä. Ginny nojasi tiskipöytään ja katsoi miten Harry nyökkäsi keittiön kaapille ja veti sitten oven perässään kiinni. Hän kuunteli Harryn askeleita käytävältä ja mietti, oliko Harry aikonut kysyä _mitä sinä tekisit täällä_ , ja olisiko hänen pitänyt loukkaantua, vaikka sitähän hänkin mietti.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Miten se toimii?” hän kysyi. He seisoivat joenrannassa ja katselivat sorsia, jotka olivat kerääntyneet mutkaan vastarannalla. Luna vilkaisi häntä ja näytti vähän hämmentyneeltä, ja hän tuijotti takaisin ja toivoi ettei joutuisi sanomaan sitä ääneen.  
  
”Mikä?” Luna kysyi.  
  
Ginny huokaisi. ” _Se._ Kyllä sinä tiedät. Miten se toimii, jos kaksi tyttöä… jos kaksi tyttöä haluaisi…”  
  
”Ahaa”, Luna sanoi silmät suurina ja hämmästyneinä. ”Hyvänen aika. En minä ole tehnyt sellaista.”  
  
”Et ole tehnyt sellaista?”  
  
”En tietenkään”, Luna sanoi ja pyöritti vaaleaa lettiään sormien välissä. Ginny ajatteli että ehkä tämä oli vähän liian outo keskustelu, ei olisi pitänyt kysyä, mutta hänen sydämensä hakkasi jo aika lujaa niin että mitä menetettävää tässä enää oli. Ja Luna näytti kyllä hämmentyneeltä ja siltä ettei oikein tiennyt minne päin olisi pitänyt katsoa, mutta hän oli aika varma ettei Luna ollut vihainen siitä että hän oli kysynyt. ”Kenen kanssa minä olisin tehnyt sellaista?”  
  
”En minä tiedä.”  
  
Luna pudisteli päätään päättäväisen näköisenä. ”En ole miettinyt sitä hirveän paljon. Tai siis, olen tietenkin _miettinyt_ , mutta luulen että… se varmaan jotenkin vain selviäisi, se että mikä on… mukavaa. Ja voihan sitä vaikka suudella niin pitkään että keksii haluaako tehdä jotain muuta.”  
  
”Niin”, Ginny sanoi. Hänen suunsa tuntui aika kuivalta. Hän nielaisi mutta se ei auttanut.  
  
”Haluaisin vain että joku pitäisi minua kädestä kiinni”, Luna sanoi ja katseli jokea, joka teki mutkan sorsien kohdalla ja valui sitten talojen välistä kauas kohti merta. Osa taloista oli selvinnyt niin kuin hekin ja osa oli yhä puolittain raunioina ja osa oli raivattu pois ja niiden kohdalle rakennettiin jotain uutta.  
  
”Minä voin pitää sinua kädestä kiinni.”  
  
Luna vilkaisi häntä ja hymyili ja vilkaisi sitten uudestaan, ja päästi irti letistään ja se tuntui melkein ehdotukselta. Hän otti askeleen lähemmäs Lunaa niin että heidän kätensä osuivat ikään kuin vahingossa toisiinsa. Lunan sormet taipuivat hänen omiensa väliin, ja hän piteli Lunaa kädestä ja katseli jokea.  
  
”Ajattele”, Luna sanoi hitaasti, ”että kohta on seuraava vuosi. 1946. Enää viisikymmentäneljä vuotta vuoteen 2000.”  
  
Ginny nauroi ääneen. ”Et sinä _voi_ ajatella vuotta 2000. Sehän on ihan älyttömän kaukana. Ei se tule ikinä.”  
  
”Tulee”, Luna sanoi ja puristi hänen kättään, ”kyllä se tulee. Ja sitten sodastakin on jo vaikka kuinka kauan ja kaikki ovat unohtaneet.”  
  
”Ei sellaista voi unohtaa.”  
  
”Me olemme varmaan vielä hengissä. Me olemme vanhoja mummoja jossain, ehkä mantereella, haluaisin asua mantereella vähän aikaa. En kyllä ihan heti. Ja myöhemmin voisin ehkä asua Skotlannissa. Olen aina ajatellut että siellä olisi kaikkia kummallisia paikkoja. Jos saisin vaikka mökin jostain läheltä merta, ja sitten voisin kävellä siellä ja miettiä kaikkia juttuja. Ja jos minulla olisi tarpeeksi iso puutarha niin ehkä ei tarvitsisi edes käydä tehtaalla töissä.” Luna veti syvään henkeä. ”Mitä sinä aiot tehdä?”  
  
”En osaa ajatella niin kauas.”  
  
”Ei kun”, Luna sanoi, ”mitä sinä aiot tehdä nyt? Tai ensi vuonna? Haaveile jostain.”  
  
”Luna.”  
  
”Vaikka jostain ihan pienestä”, Luna sanoi, ”ei se haittaa vaikka se olisi jotain hyvin pientä.”  
  
”Harry aikoo mennä Dracon perheen kartanolle jouluksi”, Ginny sanoi, ”Dracon vanhemmat ovat tietenkin poissa. Harry sanoi että minäkin voisin tulla.”  
  
Luna vilkaisi häntä vähän hämmentyneen näköisenä, ja hän mietti sitä miten oli joskus ollut seitsemäntoista ja ihan varma siitä miten elämä menisi.  
  
”Haluatko sinä tulla mukaan?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Sinä voisit tulla mukaan”, hän sanoi ja veti Lunaa käsivarresta vähän lähemmäs. ”En usko että heitä haittaa. Mennään neljästään.”  
  
”Draco Malfoyn kartanolle jouluksi.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja naurahti, ja tuuli puhalsi kevyttä sumua pois talojen välistä ja veti hiuksia letistä jonka hän oli aamulla tehnyt peilin edessä. Hänen naamansa oli täynnä pisamia ja hänen silmänsä olivat aina vähän väsyneet ja eksyneet eivätkä näyttäneet hirveän onnellisilta, mutta kun hän oli aamulla koettanut hymyillä peilikuvalle, silmiin oli tullut jotain uutta.  
  
”Kuulostaa aika omituiselta”, Luna sanoi ja näytti iloiselta.  
  
”Siellä on kuulemma hevosia.”  
  
”Minä kyllä tykkään hevosista.”  
  
”Mihin aikaan sinun pitää mennä töihin?”  
  
”Vasta illalla. Voidaan vielä kävellä jos haluat. Tai voidaan mennä takaisin.”  
  
”Kävellään”, Ginny sanoi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Dracon kartano oli hieno mutta aivan naurettava. He seisoivat valtavassa eteisessä ja koko rakennus tuntui hirvittävän tyhjältä, niin kuin huoneisiin olisi mahtunut ihan järjetön määrä ääntä ja ihmisiä ja sitten kun niissä ei ollut mitään, kaikki se tyhjyys tiivistyi ja muuttui painavaksi. Ginny tervehti kamarineitoa joka ohjasi heidät peremmälle, ja Draco katsoi häntä vähän oudosti. Luna nauroi ääneen, kun he kävelivät halki huoneen jota Draco kutsui teesalongiksi ja joka näytti siltä että kuningatar olisi voinut vierailla siellä.  
  
He saivat kaikki makuuhuoneet samalta käytävältä. Harryn ja Ginnyn huone oli suurempi kuin koko heidän asuntonsa Lontoossa, ja myös sänky oli valtava. Jos he olisivat nukkuneet siinä, he eivät varmaan olisi edes muistaneet toisiaan koska välissä olisi ollut niin paljon tyhjää tilaa. Illalla he siirtelivät peittoja niin että näytti siltä kuin siinä olisi nukuttu. Aamulla he hiipivät takaisin sinne ja pukeutuivat ja siirtelivät peittoja varmuuden vuoksi vielä vähän lisää.  
  
Kun Ginny ensimmäisenä yönä työnsi Lunan makuuhuoneen auki, Luna seisoi keskellä lattiaa paljaat varpaat upotettuna pehmeään punaiseen mattoon ja katsoi häntä suu raollaan ja silmät suurina. Hän sulki oven perässään ja odotti kunnes Luna oli saanut sanottua ääneen kaiken käsittämättömän mitä huoneessa oli ja sitten pohtinut miltä tuntui _asua_ tällaisessa paikassa, siis oikeasti _asua_ , siis että ihan oikeasti joka ikinen päivä heräisi täältä. Lopulta Lunan hämmennys muuttui äänettömään ihmettelyyn, ja he kiipesivät sängylle ja vetivät peitot syrjään ja makasivat vierekkäin omituisen raskaiden peittojen alla ja juttelivat jostain mitä Ginny ei enää aamulla muistanut. Hänellä oli epämääräinen tunne että Luna oli ehkä väittänyt, että jonain päivänä ihmiset menisivät avaruuteen.  
  
Toisena päivänä hän mietti, että varmaan palvelijat tiesivät kaiken. Hänestä tuntui että ruskeatukkainen hänen ikäisensä nainen hymyili kaataessaan heille teetä, ja hän olisi halunnut jutella naisen kanssa mutta ilmeisesti sellaista ei tehty. Ja eihän hän olisi voinut kysyä suoraan. Hän kuvitteli miten Harry hiipi pehmeää käytävää pitkin illalla ja pujahti Dracon huoneeseen ja Draco makasi siellä sängyllä johon olisi mahtunut varmaan viisi ihmistä mutta Draco ei edes tiennyt sitä koska oli aina nukkunut sellaisessa. Ja sitten hän mietti että oikeastaan hän teki itse ihan samalla tavalla.  
  
Joulu ei tuntunut lainkaan joululta, mutta hän ei ollut siitä erityisen harmissaan. Toisena iltana ennen nukkumaanmenoa Luna kysyi saisiko letittää hänen hiuksensa, ja hän nyökkäsi ja istui sitten tuolilla joka näytti hirvittävän kalliilta ja epäkäytännölliseltä, ja Luna seisoi hänen selkänsä takana ja avasi hänen hiuksensa hyvin hitaasti ja kärsivällisesti. Lunan sormet kulkivat hänen päänahkaansa pitkin ja hän laittoi välillä silmänsä kiinni ja ajatteli sitten että ehkä se oli vähän omituista, mutta kun hän avasi silmänsä, Luna katsoikin vain omiin käsiinsä eikä ehkä ollut edes huomannut. Lunalla ei tuntunut olevan lainkaan kiire, niin kuin he eivät olisi olleet menossa minnekään muualle enää ikinä, ja Ginny istui siinä tuolilla ja odotti kun Luna siirteli kapeita osioita hänen hiuksistaan ympäriinsä tavalla jossa ei tuntunut olevan mitään järkeä, mutta hän ei missään tapauksessa pilaisi sitä kysymällä, ja välillä Lunan kämmen pysähtyi hänen kaulalleen vähän pitemmäksi aikaa ja hänen ihoaan kihelmöi.  
  
Siitä tuli kummallisin letti jonka hän oli nähnyt. Hän nukkui se päässään ja meni seuraavana aamuna teesalonkiin juomaan teetä koskematta hiuksiinsa ja Harry katsoi häntä aika omituisesti. Vähän myöhemmin Draco vei hänet ja Lunan katsomaan hevosia ja nauroi heille kun he halusivat taputtaa niitä, ja Harry seisoi Dracon vieressä kädet työnnettyinä syvälle taskuihin ja näytti onnelliselta.  
  
Varmaankin he olivat omituisin seurue joka oli koskaan viipynyt Malfoyn kartanossa. He söivät päivällistä valtavassa pöydässä ja yrittivät käyttäytyä niin kuin olisivat kuuluneet sinne, paitsi tietenkin Draco, joka yritti kai käyttäytyä niin kuin ei olisi tajunnut että vain hän kuului sinne. Luna hymyili edelleen melkein kaikelle mahdolliselle, ja Ginny tajusi että hän itse oli jo vähän tottunut. Jos joku olisi nähnyt heidät, joku ihan muu joka ei olisi tiennyt heistä mitään, he olisivat saattaneet näyttää kahdelta avioparilta jotka eivät ehkä osanneet käyttää kaikkia niitä pieniä haarukoita ja veitsiä mutta jotka muuten olivat niin kuin muutkin ihmiset. Hän mietti miten kauan he pystyisivät elämään näin, voisiko se jatkua loputtomiin, ja kuka heidät voisi pysäyttää ja kenelle se oikeastaan edes kuului mitä he tekivät.  
  
”Ginny”, Luna sanoi hänelle illalla, kun hän oli taas työntänyt peittoja pitkin sänkyä Harryn kanssa ja sitten hiipinyt Lunan huoneeseen, ”minä en halua mennä takaisin.”  
  
”Jäädään tänne.”  
  
Luna rypisti otsaansa. ”Tuo taitaa olla sellainen asia mitä minä yleensä sanoisin.”  
  
”Ehkä Draco voi lainata tätä kaikkea meille”, hän sanoi ja kiipesi sänkyyn Lunan viereen. Luna istui peittojen keskellä polvet vedettyinä koukkuun rintakehää vasten ja vaaleat hiukset auki ja sekaisin ja näytti hirvittävän kauniilta. ”Voidaan opetella ratsastamaan.”  
  
”Ja juoda teetä siellä salongissa”, Luna sanoi ja katseli häntä kummallisen tarkkaavaisen näköisenä. ”Minä kyllä haluaisin jutella palvelijoiden kanssa. Haluaisin tietää mitä he ajattelevat.”  
  
”He varmaan ajattelevat että me olemme käsittämättömän rikkaita”, Ginny sanoi, ”tai ehkä eivät, varmaan he näkevät sen siitä miten me pitelemme haarukoita tai jotain.”  
  
”Tai vaatteista”, Luna sanoi, ”meillä on tavallisten ihmisten vaatteet. _Ginny._ ”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Sinua ei haittaa että Harry on rakastunut Dracoon.”  
  
Hän nielaisi. ”Ei niin. Olenhan minä sanonut sen ennenkin.”  
  
”Sinä näytät melkein onnelliselta.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Minä pidän sinusta todella paljon”, Luna sanoi ja katseli häntä polviensa yli.  
  
Hän avasi suunsa mutta ei osannutkaan sanoa mitään, ja sitten hän painoi kämmenensä patjaa vasten ja nojautui eteenpäin, ja Luna tuijotti häntä valtavilla siniharmailla silmillään eikä räpäyttänyt niitä kertaakaan. Hän katsoi Lunan silmiä ja sitten suuta ja sitten taas silmiä ja sitten suuta, ja sitten hän suuteli Lunaa.


End file.
